Lost in the Darkness
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: A small child sits in the darkness. Her brunette hair hiding her face just brushing her shoulders. As she draws her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her hands. "Mama, Papa stop sleeping please." Shunned for who she is what will happen when new oppurtunitys arise? OC X Akatsuki Pairings up to the readers.
1. Life as it is

Lost in the darkness

Kiyomi: this is an experiment based on another dream I had but this one wasn't very clear and I also found it hard to understand but what I do remember I thought would make an interesting fan fiction. In need of a beta reader.

Prologue

A small child sits in the darkness. Her brunette hair hiding her face just brushing her shoulders. As she draws her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her hands.

"Mama, Papa stop sleeping please." Her voice squeaks out hysterically "Mama and Papa aren't going to wake up." She realised

Bloodied bodies lie around her in the cave. That cave was the only entrance and exit to her home. Slowly somewhere in the cave water drips. _Drip, Drip,Drip.A restless bat flaps from its perch._

"Oka-san and Otou-san, Gomen. You said to be brave, I'm not." She whispered to what seemed to be the bodies of her parents. Standing up she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Right, I guess I can't stay here forever. I should find somewhere." Looking back through the cave she could see the burned remains of her village still smouldering.

Carefully making her way to the entrance of the cave, the route she had walked so many times to the border with her friends. Little remained outside the cave, some flowers here and there but the land was too dry for much else to grow. Most of what had been there had disappeared, the tree which she played forts in with Haru. The boulders that she would hide behind when playing hide and seek with Papa _he could always find me, I guess that's what happens when your Otou-san is an ex tracker ninja_. The path she had marked out with crosses so she could remember the way to the hunting ground where the villagers would hunt animals. Otou-san would always forget his lunch, so Oka-san would send her to take it to him. No one ever came near these lands or very rarely. The village hidden in the dark was practically unknown only to a few other villages in the land of fire knew they existed. Invaders had never set foot there before, no foreign ninja. The village rarely associated with the outside world only when needed.

Shielding her eyes as she stepped out into the harsh sunlight she ventured further. There was a faint brown stain in the dirt, _BLOOD ._Next to it were bunches of Blue flowers Papa would bring these home for Mama. Then she took a breath in_" _Papa's bow" she whispered as she remembered that wild animals did live out here. Papa taught her how to use a bow and arrow at an early age. He said it was an excellent skill for a young woman to have. He told me that he will not have his only daughter becoming one of that extremely reliant on others to look after her. Pulling the flowers from the ground she turned and ran.

Running back through the cave her bare feet splashing through puddles, over the hard rocky surface she could feel the rocks stabbing her feet. Heading to where her parents bodies were lay she laid the flowers on their chests, _goodbye Mama and Papa I love you. _Doing her best to hold in the sobs which tried to escape her she carefully removed her father's bow and his quiver from his back. Then to where her mother was lay inches from her father she took the bag her hand. Mother packed this when she heard outsiders had been spotted in the village. _"Come on we have to go now, this could be dangerous. We need to head out. Papa will join us once were outside of the village. We should head to the mountains." I remembered mother's voice ushering me out of bed. _

Standing up she bowed respectfully although they were both dead. "Oka-san and Otou-san, goodnight. You will shine in the sky soon. I will be brave; I will find my way to the mountain village just like you said. I will find Jii-san maybe he will let me stay with him. Arigato I love you both everything you have already done for me I will make you proud." and with that I set off. Running back through the cave which led to my once place of sanctuary.

~10 Years later~

"Hitomi! HHitom! HIT-TO-MEEE!" A mans voice yelled out echoing through the mountains.

"Coming." A lazy feminine vouce replied.

"Hitomi Kura, how dare you. When I call you it should only be once. Not three times. Now get to work" He said angrily

"Sorry sensei, I fear that my hearing must be defective, perhaps it's all the shouting." She replied teasingly "You know you shouldn't scowl so much its already giving you wrinkles."

"Enough of your cheek Hitomi get on with it." He hissed smacking her on the back of the head.

"Fine" she replied inn a monotone voice not letting him see that he hurt her.

In the blistering hot sun she knelt on roof after roof, scrubbing all the bird droppings and paint off them that pranksters had thrown there. Despite the sun burning Hitomi continued with her job, until hours of hard labour paid off.

"Sensei?" She chirped "Tama-sensei? I'm done." She says looking around but there is no sign of the sensei. _must be out on a mission or in the tavern. _

Putting the scrubbing brush to one side folding her arms behind her head basking in the sun. until a shadow got in the way. Lazily opening one eye, a very angry Tama-sensei was blocking her light.

"Hey tama-sensei, wanna sunbathe?" she giggles

"No, Hitomi. Get up" he says harshly flipping his raven hair away from his eyes.

"Fine, look I'm done." She said pointing to roof which was now red and no longer had white blotches all over.

"Took you long enough." Tama-sensei grunts "Here." He says while tossing an apple at Hitomi

"Seriously, I've been doing this for hours and all I get is sunburn and an apple. Come on, I gotta eat you know, I only got a ration bar yesterday." She wined while batting her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious manner. This caused a blush to creep out on his face.

"Fine" he said and tossed another apple to her and handed her 100yen (okay wasn't sure how many yen equal a pound/dollar so I was thinking that 100Y=£10/$10 don't know for sure so sorry If I have it wrong)

"Ta, I can actually eat for once." She says with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Flashback

Clutching the map which had been in the bag her mother had packed the little girl walked through the forests endlessly. Her bare arms covered in purple splotches.

"I guess that should teach me to walk through nettles." The girl mused out loud to herself

_After many days of non-stop travelling the worn out child couldn't take it anymore. Her legs gave way beneath her, as she slipped into unconsciousness. It had been almost a week now judging by the rises and falls of the sun, since her parent's deaths. Hitomi had walked all through the day, taking breaks whenever she passed a food source or water source before continuing on her quest to find the village hidden in the mountains. _

Outsiders POV (still in flashback)

Running through the forest in the land of fire, on my way back from a mission. Something catches my eye, a little girl. A little girl no older than five asleep or unconscious under a tree.

_Where are her parents? Why is she alone? _

What struck him most about the child is that on the back of both of her hands were purple marks extending up her bare arms.

Gently he began to try shake the child awake but with no success.

_She's probably just lost _he thought to himself _another run away, the nearest village is the mountain village, she must be from there. The poor child's family must be franticly looking for her. _

Scooping the small child up he ran with her through the forest until after a few hours he reached the Village hidden in the mountains.

"Who goes there?" Voices of mountain shinobi called at the gates.

"Mizu Kagure, of the Hidden leaf village. I wish to speak with the leader of this village." Mizu said while clutching the child in his arms

"You may enter, but remove your weapons pouch and leave it at the gate. It will be returned to you upon your departure." One of the shinobi called

The hidden Leaf village, and the village hidden in the mountains were allies but it never hurt to be cautious.

"What is the reason for your visit?" the leader asks

"This child, I found unconscious beneath a tree in the forest. I believe her to be descended from this village." Mizu says gesturing down at the small child asleep in his arms.

"Friend I do not recognise this child to be from the village, but there are no other villages nearby. So I do not know where her heritage lies."

"Hm, then we have a dilemma. It is about 3 day's journey back to the leaf. I wish not for the child to endure that. There has also been rumours that a few rouge ninja have been spotted nearby the leaf. I would fear for the child's safety."

"Ah, yes. Quite the dilemma. I would be happy to let her stay in my village for the mean time. I'm sure that a place for her can be found." The leader says

"Excellent, I would find it quite distressing for a child to be left out there in the wilderness to fend for herself at such a young age. It is a possibility that her parents have been killed by those rouge ninja I mentioned" he said scratching his head

"Mizu, if you like you may visit her, when you are in the area."

"I would enjoy that. I know my stay has been brief but I must go I do not want any backup being sent to aid me when it isn't needed. Please take care of the child, treat her well." And with that the travelling nin disappeared

Flashback end

Later that day

"Hitomi, you were told to stack the firewood neatly and not get it wet. Why is this pile wet?" the bossy old lady asked sternly

"It started raining, rain does tend to be wet you know." She replied glaring at the woman in front of her folding her arms across her chest

"You should have got it under shelter before then." The old woman said harshly placing her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't give me so much firewood to shift. If you had given me less I would have got it under shelter before the rain started. This is not of my doing it is yours." She replied holding her head high despite the scolding

"In return for your efforts or lack of it I will give you this" she replied digging into her kimono sleeve and bringing out half a loaf of bread

"Ooh bread. Hey what are those green bits on it?" she asked pointing to the strange green parts which were consistently present across the food item

"Mould, this wasn't made yesterday." The old woman seemed rather smug

"How do you expect me to eat mouldy bread? You're a nutcase old bat." The old woman's smugness making her mad

"Who you calling an old bat! And anyway I'm not saying you have to eat if you don't want to. Anyway you didn't do a decent days work so you're lucky I'm even giving you that."

"Well I don't see anyone else here do you? Anyway why are you people always treating me like crap eh? What have I done to you? Nothing." Anger gets the better of her as she yells

Throwing the bread at Hitomi the old woman just turned to walk away. As she did she looked over her shoulder "Because you are a curse."

"How am I a curse I am a human being just like you yet I am cursed. How Dare you! I would know if I was the barer of a curse." She eventually calmed down but her hands remained on her hips along with a scowl upon her face.

"You bare the mark. It has been known for years. Curses are hated by everyone" and with that she walked off leaving the girl awe struck with half a loaf of mouldy bread in her hands.

_What should I do with this now? I can't eat it its mouldy it's pretty hard maybe if I throw it at someone it could do some damage. _And how that thought was tempting, that old lady could be the recipient or those kids from the ninja school who kept on stealing her cloths when she hung them out to dry, even tama-sensei he never liked me even when Jii-san was about_._

Sighing she looked around to see if anyone was looking, then quickly picked a few root plants from the ground and pocketed them. Most people thought that these weren't edible, but they were. _Thanks for the book Oka-san, without it I would probably be dead. _She made a mental note to thank her in her prayers

Sighing she made her way tiredly to her hut. The hut which she once shared with her Oji-san before he passed. Not far from the hut was a small secluded lake, its blue crystal clear waters were a great way to pass the time and also to cool off. Hikari always says that Hitomi needed to cool off with her fiery temper, then he normally has to pick himself up from the floor after someone's fist came crashing down.

Walking by her hut, Hitomi placed the mouldy loaf of bread and two apples on her table. _Well I guess it's not a bad haul today. _She thought to herself.

Stretching out on the carpeted floor of her living room, she just lay there for a while listening to the sounds of the birds in the trees, the running water of the lake, the tiny scutters that the small mammals made across the forest floor, which the house backed on to. "I wish all days could be this peaceful" she thought aloud.

After a while she stretched and got up. "Hikari should be out soon, better get going to the lake." She said talking to no one in particular. She headed off to her favourite spot the secluded willow tree with a shallow bank leading to the water. It's perfect just to dip your feet in while you relax in the shade of the tree. Sitting down she stretched out and closed her eyes. Although she noticed a familiar Chakra presence approaching she didn't bother to open her eyes.

"You can come out now Hikari. I know your there, even with the sealers on" Hitomi said not even bothering to unfold her arms from behind her head. But opening one eye lazily.

"Aww, how'd you know? I concealed my Chakra." The Blonde haired boy with curious blue eyes who was about a year younger than Hitomi said whining

"Hikari, concealing it isn't enough, your chakra levels are all over the place, you really need to improve I think even ninja in the land of waves could feel your chakra. Also your breathing was too loud and also I can smell your sweat seriously when did you last take a shower?" Hitomi emphasised how much he smelled by pinching the bridge of her nose

"Oh, come on I'm not that bad. Anyway you know what Tama-sensei is like I had training with him last thing. He said I could go home until I managed to get 10 successful hits on him." Hikari whined again a bad habit of his

"Nope, you reek of sweat. I could easily land 20 strikes on him yet it takes you forever to land just 10 wows you're slower than I thought Hikari." She teased

"But, tomi-chan that's no fair you're really fast and also Tama-sensei is Jonin level I'm not even Genin yet." He whined again

"Hikari." She said in a monotone voice

"What?" hiss curious blue eyes looking over to her as he landed on the soft grass

"Shut up whining." Without a hint of emotion in her voice

"Why are you so mean to me Tomi-chan?" He said dramatically pretending fall over

"I'm not I'm just honest." She said with a deadpan expression

After that a silence which could be described as awkward settled between the two. But to them it wasn't, sometimes they acted like they didn't enjoy each other's company but even being in the presence of each other made them happy.

"Hey, Tomi-chan I learned a new Jutsu today wanna see?" Hikari asked bouncing up and down with enthusiasm

Rather annoyed that he was blocking her sunlight with his shadow Hitomi agreed for a peaceful life. But she was also a teensy bit curious.

"Tomi-chan, can you sense anyone's Chakra nearby?" Hikari asked as they approached their secret training ground.

"No, I think there may be a meeting in leader-sama's office since most of the Chakra signals are coming from there."

"Do you think if we spar we will get caught out here?" Hikari asks warily _always the good boy_

"Not likely. Leader-sama's office is on the other side of the village also if they do move from their current positions I would sense them." She said in a matter of factly

"Woo, lets spar. Hitomi I want this to be fair so why don't you take off your chakra sealers for a while? How long ago was it that you last took them off?" Hikari asked with concern in his voice

"It was 3 weeks and 4 days ago I last took them off. Since the conditions are right I think I may remove them temporarily but during our spar no weapons also stop scratching your ass you look like you have fleas."

"Tomi-chan, you should remove your sealer more often, that's why I suggested the spar. When you have them on to long you get tired and cranky. Your gonna make yourself ill if you don't let your chakra flow return to normal once in a while. Anyway what if it want to scratch my ass I had an itch." He said pouting at the last part of the sentence

"I only remove my sealers when the conditions are right. I promised Jii-san that I wouldn't let them see me as a threat and by reducing my chakra flow I appear weaker than I am therefore not a threat. I cannot remove them at a whim." Then stepping away from him "Keep your fleas to yourself too" she joked.

Finally they reached the edge of the training ground, well if it could be called that it was just a large clearing in the middle of a mountain forest.

Taking their positions at opposite ends of the clearing.

Hitomi turned to her wrists and began to undo the two intricate beaded charms on both wrists. Smiling as she felt more Chakra flow through her, just removing the two made her feel much better. What Hikari didn't know was that she had more than two Chakra sealers the necklace around her neck was another one and also her anklet and her ring. It seems allot just for one person to have so many Chakra sealers but Hitomi has allot of Chakra. She was born with it.

Bowing to each other they took fighting stances and after 3 seconds they began to spar. (first time ever doing a proper fight scene so if its crap sorry ;) )

Hikari made the first move going for a direct attack with his fist. Just as he was about to hit his target it disappeared.

Confused he looked around only to sense Hitomi chakra behind him. But it was too little too late as she landed a drop kick on his ass sending I'm flying for a couple of feet.

Hikari didn't give up easily and began to make hand signs "Earth Style: Mud bomb Jutsu!" Hikari shouted then began to spit out mud bombs (which is kind of disturbing but what evs XD)

Dodging his attack Hitomi Quickly did a series of flips and quickly ran in a circle around Hikari kicking up the dust creating a visual barrier between them both. She quickly jumped back into a tree perching on the branch. She closed her eyes calmed herself and focused on Hikari's chakra.

His chakra was moving about the training field rapidly in confusion his chakra levels were unstable which obviously said he was panicking. _How foolish. _

As the dust settled she waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. As Hikari came within rage se quickly made the tiger hand sign "Fire style: forbidden flame jutsu." She whispered

With that he was surrounded by orange flames and Hitomi called out to him "Ready to give up yet?" teasingly

"Tomi-chan you know I won't. Leaf Style: Frenzy thorn Jutsu" he said as thorns came flying out of nowhere.

Hitomi managed to doge just but earned a few scratches to her arms in the process. As another load of thorns came flying at her quickly used a substitution jutsu to evade them.

Just then a new Chakra presence was felt by Hitomi. Causing her to gasp.

"Hikari, we are no longer alone." She stated looking him directly in the eye with a serious look on her face

Looking into Hitomi's green eyes he could tell how serious she was and nodded knowing the plan of action.

At that moment they both disappeared into opposite directions. Hikari ventured further into the forest. While Hitomi was almost invisible to the untrained eye with her speed.

Pushing a small amount of chakra to the bottom of her bare feet she ran faster and began to do up the chakra sealers on her wrists. In no time at all she was back home.

Sitting down at the small porch to her house she took time to carefully monitor the Chakra signals around them. Hikari was still in the forest training no other chakra signals were near to him. It was a possibility that the Chakra signal she sensed belonged to someone just passing through. The meeting with the Leader still seemed to be on going as all other strong Chakra signals were coming from leader-sama's location.

After a while Hikari's chakra signal faded and became more distant. That meant he had overdone it again and gone home. You could never say he didn't try hard.

Reaching inside her pocket she pulled out a small scroll. Pushing a small amount of Chakra out of her hand it increased in size, and then carefully she placed her hand over the seal which caused it to open. Quietly she relayed a series of hand signs and whispered Summoning Jutsu: Hidden Scroll Secrets: Famirībukku. With that a aged old book came out from the scroll which Hitomi picked up and looked through it.

As the hours passed Hitomi continued to practice making hand signs and memorising each Justus function strengths and weaknesses. In a way it was a way to escape the cold world, in others it was a hobby.

The reason being, that Hitomi was not enrolled in ninja school for several reasons. In the village hidden in the mountains only Males were allowed to become shinobi. Two due to the extraordinary amount of chakra she possessed hiding it would not have been possible if she were to enrol in a ninja school or so her Jii-san had told her.

After almost five hours studying Hitomi finally blew out the candle and returned the book to its scroll. Changing in to just a simple but baggy t-shirt she undid her hair from its tie and crawled into her futon. Drifting off into a deep slumber as tiredness took over her.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Two shaded figures in straw hats and cloaks stood near the border in the tree tops.

"So this is the village hidden in the mountains un." One of the figures stated

"Hn." The other replied nodding

"I wonder why leader-sama gave us this retrieval mission, this should be exciting un."

"Hn" the second figure replied again. This figure didn't seem like the most talkative of people.

And with that short sweet conversation over with the two figures. The figures moved off jumping from the tree in which they were stood in. One strange thing though they were wearing Ninja sandals.

Kiyomi: okay so this is my first Naruto fanfic and to be honest I think the first part is okay but quite a bit of it is kind of crappy since I decided to write it in third person (yeah I don't the diffs between persons :/ but anyways I will improve.)

I know parts are kind of vague but they are meant to be and you will find out more in upcoming chapters. But if you want more you got to review I would actually like a min of 3 reviews kind of demanding I know but no one is reviewing!

Constructive Criticism always needed (just don't be mean)

Next time: What did happen in Hitomi's past? Why did her parents die? Who are those mysterious figures? (I think you may know the last question though XD)


	2. Fight or Flight

Chapter 2

Lost in the Darkness

Kiyomi: So okay here is chapter 2 Thank you for the reviews since you are only seeing this if I have had at least 3 reviews unless I decided to be nice since as I am writing this when I have had no reviews on my fanfic.

Hitomi POV (The next morning)

Birds are singing in the trees as I can feel the warm glow of the morning sun hitting my face. I gave a feeble groan as I realised morning had come, don't get me wrong I like the sun and stuff but sleeping is nice too.

Unravelling myself from my futon I complete my normal morning routine as per usual Get up get washed get dressed make breakfast or in this case grab yesterdays apple and get to the meeting point where I will be assigned a task or tasks for the day by some misery who goes on and on about how I should be proud to do such a service for my village.

Yeah the hell, I know where I am from and who I am. I know who I could be in a way. But I am not who I could be. The thing is that yes I do posses an extraordinary amount of chakra which could be helpful If I were a shinobi but there are also other shinobi who would put a high price on someone's head for something with such potential. Or so I was told by my grandfather but to be honest I never knew if it was for real or not. But I trust his word on it to this day. Don't go feeling sorry for me though cos that's going to do naf all so there.

Anyway now I'm just stood at the village notice board waiting for whoever will set my mission for me today. Unfortunately the notice board is right near the ninja school. And I hate those ninja brats, here in the mountains they aren't taught to respect people.

Before I left the dark I was enrolled in ninja pre-school and ninja school which started at 4 yrs old. At that time most of it was theoretical but occasionally we were taught basic Justus's such as substitution. But respect was an important thing.

"Heeeey Tomi-chan, why you day dreaming?" a rather perky and almost annoying voice called

"'sup Kari-kun, and I wasn't day dreaming I was thinking." I say in a rather irritated tone.

"Yay, tomi-chan loves Kari-kun so she gave him the nickname Kari-kun!" He squealed with delight. _If I didn't know any better I would say he's a girl in disguise but I still remember that time he decided to prove to the other boys that he was one of them. Of course I saw it too, the joys. _

"Hikari." I say my eyebrow twitching slightly

"Hai?" he looks at me innocently with big blue puppy dog eyes

"Shut up." I tell him

"Aww, tomi-chan is cranky." He says with overly dramatic anime tears streaming down his face

"Hey tomi-chan?" he perks up again damn he recovers quick

"What?" I say patronising him

"I have my graduation exam today. Just thought I should tell you. Do I get a good luck kiss?" He asked attempting to snuggle up to me.

Smacking him on the head "Good for you, you better not fail otherwise I don't have a sparring partner." Then an evil thought comes into my head "As for that kiss... Close your eyes Hikari." I say flirtatiously. Then quickly I grab a frog from the academy pond and touch it too his lips.

Hikari can be annoying but he's my only friend here and to be honest he's like my little brother. I never had any siblings before this village but I had very close friends who would spend most of their time at my house or with me. That's what the Darkness was like, there weren't all powerful clans we were all one clan whatever we had we would share it and it would be passed to the next generation. That's why I have the book in the scroll it stops the wrong people getting their hands on it. My thoughts just go on and on so I decide to shut them out.

"mmm. Tomi-chan I never thought you would. This is nice" he moaned deepening the kiss with the frog. Then he opens his eyes

"Good luck, you never know the frog may turn into some random princess" I gasp in-between fits of laughter.

"Tomi-chan" he whines

Cutting him off harshly I say "You must go sensei's chakra is coming. If he finds you talking to me …" I trail off as he nods and quickly dashes off into the academy gates. _I don't know what would happen if we were caught together. _

"Ah, Hitomi-chan. Today you have been given a task of great importance." The sensei says he's new so I don't know his name

"One I did not give you permission to call me by my first name so it is Kura-san to you and second a task of great importance what's that butt kissing?" I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes

"Hitomi-chan less of that attitude, your task today will be to serve and entertain an important guest of Leader-sama's. You should be grateful that this task has been entrusted to you. Also most of our shinobi will be taking part in the Genin graduation or watching the Genin graduation until this afternoon. You are to do what he asks of you. If he says he wants tea you get him tea if he wants to eat you get him something to eat got it?" he said sternly looking down at me _Damn why am I so short its annoying being looked down on._

"Hai and its Kura-san to you I shouldn't have to repeat myself" I mutter glumly "I better get something good out of this." I mutter darkly

"Your reward will depend on what leader-sama's guest says about your service. You will report outside leader-sama's office at 1pm sharp. Be there or else." He said there was something in his tone I didn't trust. I bet it's a total wako I have to look after.

"Hai, I will be there." I say "Am I free to go?" I ask in reply

"Yes just be waiting outside leader-sama's office at"

"2pm yeah I get it 2pm not 3pm not 1pm 2pm happy?" I let my sarcastic mother tongue take over.

"Yeah now shoo" Sensei says making shooing motions with his hands

A few hours later

"I'm so bored" Hitomi sung randomly in a chirpy tone while sitting in a tree. "I wonder how Hikari is doing. I don't know what goes on in a Genin exam I think it's just testing the basics? Ah, I'll find out when he gets back." She muttered not realising that she was talking to herself. Swinging her legs back and forth she just enjoyed the pleasant breeze rustling through her shoulder length hair.

Anyway after a while a familiar chakra presence got closer. This guy never paid attention to masking it. Hikari.

"Tomi-chan! I passed look I got the head band I'm a ninja now!" he jumped up and down with glee.

"Well done I was sure you could do it. Well as long as you remembered not to damage the class room like you did that time" I teased him _my favourite hobby. _

"Hey I only almost set it on fire cos someone poked me when I was doing my hand sign and anyway that was months ago. So then where's my graduation present?" He teased back

"Yeah you tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. Graduation present? I didn't get you one did you have anything in particular in mind. I could practice my one minute it's there and the next it's gone no jutsu?"

"Well actually I thought that maybe you could give me that good luck kiss that you should have given me earlier" he pried leaning closer to me

I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly but I told myself _he's like your brother you don't kiss siblings not in the way he means! _Controlling my tone I said "Hikari if you continue my foot will kiss your ass" I threaten him

"Aww tomi-chan" Hikari whined giving me the puppy dog eyes

"The answers still no." I tell him "What is your sudden obsession with kissing me? Is it puberty, shouldn't your voice be getting deeper not higher?" I teased him _I can't help it, it's so much fun_

"Never mind sorry tomi-chan don't be mad at me" He says earnestly looking up at me

"Don't worry about it; anyway do you know what team you're in yet? When do you get your first mission?" I ask _the life of the shinobi interests me but I made a promise not to expose myself here._

"I already got placed in a team; I'm with this boy called Kiro and a girl called Mika. I don't get my mission until tomorrow. What's your job for today I could help?" he asks but when talking about his mission he seems interested only in his foot which is unlike him.

"Oh okay that's nice. Anyway my task for the day is to entertain some guest apparently my reward depends on what this person says about my service. I bet its some misery who just moans at me" I sigh realising its almost time for me to go

"Okay." He says which an unusually short sentence is for him.

"I got to go need to meet this wind bag outside leader-sama's office Ja ne" and with that I push off from the tree I'm leaning on and run off at top speed. Running so fast makes you feel unstoppable and free something which I am not.

Meanwhile back with Hikari (his POV)

I watch as Hitomi runs off to go entertain a guest for leader-sama. I don't move from my spot against the tree. I have to wait for my sensei. Not long after he appears in front of me

"So Hikari you know that this is your first mission so screwing it up will go on your record." He tells me

I nod my head sincerely at him remembering my previous mission briefing.

Flashback HIKARI POV

"_Hikari, as part of the graduation of an academy student to Genin you are required to complete a mission set by the elders. It is known that you spend time with a girl named Hitomi Kura. "_

_I nod in reply_

"_You are required to gain information on her skills and abilities. Also learn about her past as all that is known about her I that at the age of 5 she was brought here and taken in by her grandfather. _

"_Y…y...you... want me to spy on Hitomi?" I stutter out in a hoarse voice._

"_Yes, is there a problem? This could affect your progress as a shinobi if you decline you know. Also it is one of the most important missions out of all the elders have set. You have to understand she could be a threat to the village." _

"_Okay I understand I accept it." I say my head hanging low _

Flashback end

"So what do you have to report to me so far? Tell me everything." The sensei says

"Kura-san possesses an extraordinary amount of chakra she wears two chakra sealers disguised as bracelets on each wrist. She knows excellent Taijustu and she only has basic skills in the other jutsu types. The only information I have gathered about her past is that she is from an extinct clan or village. She as little skill with weapons I tried to teach her to use a kunai out of curiosity but she isn't good at it. Also she can run very fast. Apart from that I have nothing more to tell." I bow politely to my sensei.

"Hmm this is very interesting thank you continue your observations I will expect a written report from you tomorrow for the elders. Ja ne" and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Back to Hitomi

Woo now I'm waiting outside leader-sama's office for this important guest. Waste of time I think but hey I'm going to get something out of it so I better make an effort.

After a while Leader-sama's assistant comes to meet me out side of the office since it is a really large building and I have no idea how to get around. When I enter leader-sama's work office I see that there is an older man standing by leader-sama's desk. He appears to be in his mid thirties and he is wearing a ninja head band with the sound symbol on.

"Hitomi Kura, this is Kokoru Yamanada he is a very important guest of mine and will be choosing Genin to go out on an escort mission back to his home village. You will be looking after him for the day I'm sure that everything has already been explained. You may leave."Leader-sama explains

"Hai." I say unenthusiastically "This way to your apartment Yamanada-sama if you would care to follow me." I say respectfully and make my way out of the room.

Walking down a series of corridors and hallways I finally make it to the guest apartments it's been so many years since I've been here I'm surprised I can find my way around.

"Yamanada-sama this will be your accommodation for your stay with the village hidden in the mountains I hope you find it to your taste." I say politely even though it tastes bitter on my tongue while stepping into the vast room

"Hm, not bad I suppose. Even though this village is the pits." He says rudely

"Excuse me? You think that this is a dump? How I mean its luxury here you got running water no rodents or anything fully stocked cupboards yet you don't like it. You should be grateful for small mercies since they treat guests nicely. Yet some citizens are treated so poorly. You a=ought to be grateful." I almost yell at the end of it I sigh letting the ranting get the better of me.

"Oh so you have objections little girl? He mused in a creepy tone "Well you're going to have to make it up to me for your rudeness you know?" he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine

I heard a light thump and then a 'click' turning around I found that he had closed the door and locked it. I don't like being in tight spaces.

"Hmm, well you're not a bad looker you know? I think that we could have a little fun in order for you to repay me." He whispered as I stood there in the middle of the room feeling confused.

"I don't know what you mean. Now unlock that door now, if you please." Say haughtily

"What I mean is as an apology you owe me a favour and as that favour I think a little game would be fun. Now come on sweetie let's get those clothes off." He whispered into my ear and began to pull on my shirt hem.

That's when I got it and lost it. "No way you perverted little freak!" I yell at him _is this their idea of a joke I have to look after him not have bloody sex with him! _

I make a dash towards the door but before I get far I feel him grab my wrist. I try to wrench out of his grip but he is strong I keep on struggling. With one hand I manage to undo the lock on the door and before he can grab my other wrist. I gasp as I twist to try get out of his grip. He pushes me up against the door and pins me there by my wrists pushing his body onto mine.

"Get off!" I yell so loudly that it would put banshee to shame

"Now now that's no way to treat a guest." He chuckles by my ear making my skin crawl "after all what are you going to do? You don't have the training to defeat a jonin like me. Since I am so strong ii will do what I like and there is nothing you can do about it" he sneered I could feel his breath on my neck be nice and I will be gentle" he said

"Hell No!" I yell _there is a time and a place to use my abilities and now is that time. _I thought.

I twist round and kick him in a rather sensitive part of his body. As he hits the floor his hand slides from my wrist but in the process pulling my bracelet off. He's looking up at me from the floor with enraged eyes.

I dash out not wanting to stay there any longer I can feel my chakra levels increasing in a way it's reliving but in a way its worrying. I rush towards the centre of the village I need to tell someone but whom.

When I get there I notice the large crowd I rush towards the centre where I see one of the Jonin elders.

"Sensei, I need to tell you something." I breathe out forgetting about my enhanced chakra levels

"As I was telling you all this girl here is an extreme threat to the village. As you can tell her chakra levels are extraordinary and she is working as a spy for another village. In order for our village's safety she must be exterminated." He hollered

At that moment my whole world came crashing down around me. The colour drained away from my face. Even though this place never felt like home it still hurts.

Hands grab at my arms and civilians step back. Hands in every direction, coming from everywhere. One rips my other bracelet off my chakra increases again. Panic surrounds me I struggle and decide that its now or never it's a big risk since I can't control my chakra but I from the hand signs in-between being grabbed. Just as I am finishing the last hand sign an explosion sounds from somewhere but I continue with my Jutsu I yell "**Fire style: Ultimate Forbidden Fire Jutsu" **an orange glow surrounds everyone and fire leaps out from the ground burning some people and trapping some people. But all the civilians moved out of reach well from what could see. _Kami-sama I'm sorry if I hurt any innocent people _I mentally prayed.

I run, for my life for my family who are no longer with me, who want me to live. Running further into the forest I note several chakra signatures following me. I have to get across the border. But what then? Just because I get there it doesn't mean that they will give up.

All of a sudden a chakra signature comes closer, I try to avoid it but it follows my movement. Eventually I see who it belongs to. Hikari.

"Hikari" I gasp as he comes into view in the forest. "Oh I'm glad to see you they want to kill me! Please you have to help me; I don't know what to do you're the only one I can trust." My usual calm demeanour gone with the wind.

He looks me directly in the eye all the joy out of his bright blue eyes gone. They are filled with sorrow and pain. He reaches into his weapons pouch and pulls out senbons.

"I'm sorry" he whispers into the wind then takes aim.

He misses I dodge out of the way quickly then he begins to form and signs to quick for me to register he's never been like this "**Grass style: Seeping vines!" **he yells with that sinister looking vines shoot out of the ground. I try to dodge and succeed mostly. I let out a gasp as one winds itself around my ankle, its thorns digging into my flesh. Once that one has got its grip on me others soon work their way up my legs. It makes me wish I hadn't worn a skirt this morning. As the vines thorns continue to tear into my flesh I can feel a warm liquid run down the cold skin on my legs. I desperately tug trying to release myself. Another explosion sounds in the distance coming from the east.

"Hikari! Stop this its not you. This isn't my Kari-kun please you're the one person I trust stop it." I urge him in his eyes for a moment I see a flicker of emotion in his crystal eyes, s I continue "Hikari, remember all those times we had fun together, the times where we laughed, the times where we cried. When we helped to bring each other out of sadness and into joy. Please stop this, this isn't your personality a shinobi is always true to himself and does what is right." I continued to plead I have to get through to him.

Looking into his crystal eyes I see the light return to them an expression crosses his face like he has just seen the light in the darkness. "Tomi-chan?" he whispers and with that the vines stop advancing but they don't release me.

"Its me Hikari." I say glad to have him returning to his senses.

"Tomi-chan! I'm so sorry its like I was an outsider all I could d was stand there and watch I'm sorry!" he shakes his head furiously

Then a clapping sound is heard 'clap, clap, clap' "well it seems like the Justus effect has been broken. I have to say even I'm surprised at that." A male voice comes from the shadows as a tall male figure comes into view.

"Tama-sensei!" Hikari exclaims

"The bastard" I hiss

"Now now, such crude language should never come from a ladies mouth. But then again your no lady are you Hitomi? You're a curse. Now then Hikari my friend I must say that you have done a good job of keeping me updated about her." He casually says his eyes leering at me.

"What do you mean!" I yell _Does that mean what I think it means? Hikari, he's been spying on me all along? My only friend is actually my foe? _The questions continually buzz through my mind

"What do you think 'tomi-chan'? Your little friend 'Kari-kun' has been keeping me updated about your abilities and your movements'. Isn't he a good boy?" He taunts grinning

"Hikari! Tell me he's lying please?" I utter I can feel my heart rate escalating

"I'm sorry tomi-chan I really am, but it's true." He looks at me with ashamed eyes

"Kari-kun why? I thought we were friends." I whisper

"I had to, in order for me to fully become a Genin" he says

"Aww now isn't this sweet?" Tama-sensei says

"You Son of a Bitch" I scream if it wasn't for the vines around my legs I would have attacked him

"Enough talk Hikari finish her off and let's be done with it" he says harshly

"No." he says looking utterly ashamed of his actions.

"Hikari I gave you the easy option under the jutsu you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from doing it then and you wouldn't feel as bad but you had to break out of it. Now it's kill her or Die" I says in a dark tone.

I can't help but let out a strangled gasp at his statement.

"Sensei, I can't she is innocent. In the way of a true shinobi the innocent must not be punished for crimes which haven't been committed. You say she is a curse but she isn't she is a blessing my life wouldn't be as good as it is without her. She brightened up my day with a smile. That's all it took one smile. That is why I love her. Hitomi Kura all these years I have known you I have grown to love you more each day." With the last part of his speech his eyes are locked directly onto mine I can see the love in them

"Hikari is that your final answer? Remember this affects your family too if I have to kill you for betraying your village they will be devastated." The sensei says hesitating _I don't think he wants to kill him it's just a threat I hope._

"My final answer is that Hitomi will not be killed nor will I." Hikari bravely speaks out

"Then you will both die. Who should go first? How about ladies first?" tama asks

"No, if anyone is going to die it's me. I will not allow you to kill her while I have breath in my body and a heart that beats that loves her I will protect her!" he shouts that's the first time I have ever heard him shout. It's quite chilling. The vines unravel and sink back into the earth

"Hikari, don't." I say my voice quivering the threat of tears is immense. _I can't cry no I can't! _I mentally scold myself _I've not cried since Jii-sans death 2 years ago and I didn't cry often before then either. _

"How sweet the young lovers want to protect each other to death." Tama mused "Hikari as one of my own I will honour your wish to die first but she will die after I promise." And with that the battle began

"**Earth Style: Crushing hands Jutsu!" **as tama yells giant hands are formed form the ground and go to attack Hikari

"**Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu"** I yell trying to block his attack

"**Earth style: Mud bomb Jutsu" **Hikari hits back before any damage is done.

"Hitomi, run. Get out of here" he says as he all of a sudden appears beside me

"But…" I'm about to protest but he interrupts me

"Hitomi, go. I will stop all of this I promise. Remember I love you" He says pecking me on the cheek and gives me a light shove encouraging me to go

"Yes Hikari." I nod I start running as my surroundings begin to blur

Then I hear a "Not so fast!" and the breeze which is sliced through by a kunai just missing my head.

I look around to see that tama is trying to attack both of us at once.

"Hitomi go!" Hikari yells at me

I turn away to run when tama shouts "**Lightening style: Electric prism Jutsu" **

As suddenly as he said it an electric blue light surrounds me I hesitantly touch one of the blue irregular beams and receive a sharp shock from it.

"Like it? It will keep you in place until I'm done" he grins sadistically and just for good measure he throws senbons at me not that it makes much difference just causes me to flinch

I watch as the battle goes on Hikari is struggling against him. I have to help him. Hikari again and again takes several hits from tama's Taijustu he's gasping for air and I'm just stood here useless. I'm beginning to sweat more and my eyes feel funny. I shrug it off thinking it's just the stress of the situation.

"Hikari, use Dahlia" I shout Dahlia is his summoning a clouded leopard who is skilled at killing opponents

He just shakes his head at me. I close my eyes and analyse his chakra levels they are too low for a summoning if he did it would finish him of

"Shut up this battle is between m and him not you yet." Tama yells as makes a hand sign with one hand "Shock"

(okay I think something similar has been done in a previous fanfic so I'm sorry if it is too like your idea it was ages ago I read about it and I can't remember who it was thought up by so I didn't create this just was inspired by someone else.)

As he makes the hand sign the blue becomes even brighter burning my eyes surrounding me at all angles then a surge of electricity is sent through my body. While I'm curling up into a ball my head is pounding but I hear a distinct thud. The electricity seems to have stopped flowing through me. I lift up my pounding head to see Hikari's body on the floor, blood covering his torso. His chakra levels are low, deathly low.

"Hikari! HIKARI!" I yell struggling against the prism getting shocked I feel it everywhere now every muscle aches and throbs. I can feel my anger taking over my chakra levels surge. The prism around me disperses

"**Dark Style: Eternal Darkness Jutsu spread forth" **I yell as a sudden darkness takes over I walk over to Hikari where he is lay all around is dirt. In this jutsu I can block my opponent's vision only allowing myself to be seen by who choose but I can see everyone in this jutsu. "Hikari, hang in there. Please." I beg the tears start to gather.

He is lay there conscious by his breathing is laboured. "Don't cry Hitomi, be happy." He breathes out his blue eyes dulling the life is almost gone

"Hitomi, I will die no matter what… *gasp* but I want you to live for me… *cough* that's what would make me happy. *cough* I will watch down on you everything you do. *Gasp* Live for me. I love you." I look into his sorrowful eyes. Even though he betrayed me I still care.

"Yes Hikari, I will." I bite my lip in order to stop a sob coming out. I cradle his neck in my arms as I listen to his laboured breathing against m own racing heart. And all too soon his breathing is getting weaker. I never expected to say this to anyone "Hikari I promise to live for you. I love you for eternity you are the family which I lost. You will still be the light to guide me in the darkness. And yes pun intended" I chuckle at seeing a smile grace his face.

Then he is gone. His eyes close but there is still a gentle smile upon his face. Lying his head back down I gently lean over and kiss his forehead "Kami-sama look after him please or you will have me to answer too" I murmur my throbbing head becoming more evident.

For a few moments I sit there within my own jutsu inn a confined little world. But then my chakra levels start to rapidly decline. The next moment I am out of the jutsu and tama sensei is back too in the forest.

He seems to snap out of I pretty quick.

"Your turn now" he says turning to me with cold eyes. Bringing out more senbons. "I think I will make this quick you've already taken too much of my time." He tells me

Another explosion sounds closer ringing in my ears. Not that it bothers me. As he throws I dodge but my balance seems off and most end up hitting which isn't intentional.

I realise something is wrong and remembering his instructions to live I decide I have fought or long enough it's time to let flight take over.

Ignoring his shouts something about poison probably just a death threat. I run through the forest at top speed pushing more and more chakra through my body with each flying step. After what feels like hours of running upon my body I can't take it anymore. Sweat is dripping of me by the bucket my vision has gone hazy my legs are barely supporting me. I check for Tama's chakra and I can't sense it. Not that I am accurate at doing this due to my current state.

Something inside of me is willing me to close my eyes and let the darkness my home take over. My legs give out from under me as I face plant into the floor I move my head slightly but it is agony. Taking in the scent of the forest floor and the fresh mountain air, the last thing I see before my dark world takes over is red eyes, black hair and a red and black cloak.

Kiyomi: woo all done this has taken days to write in office word it is 11 pages don't expect all chapters to be like this I just wanted to get so much into this sorry for any spelling errors. More Akatsuki in the next chapter.

**Please review! Go down and click please I know you want to please. Virtual cookies for all who do.**


	3. New Beginings?

Kiyomi: Yippee I am writing this after I have just received my first review thank you so much to Lavendorqueen I hope you liked your virtual cookie ^/^ anyhow on with the story. I'm sorry if it is a little OCC in places not got much expirence writing about Akatsuki :)

Itachi POV (Okay this may be a little OOC I hope not but hey no one is perfect)

Running through the forest on the outskirts of the mountain village I could sense several chakra spikes. I ran closer hoping that the target would be there. Deidera had better be right in saying that she went this way. He can't look for her though as he is distracting the other ninja.

I can hear a commotion but do not blow my cover. This is a stealth mission. Therefore I remain hidden and unnoticed. There are 3 members to the group only two are within plain sight the other is hiding in the shadows. After a while the battle is over with one member seemingly dead one injured and the adult of the group injured but not incapacitated. The target for the mission seems injured and then flees the scene upon the request of the dead member it seems. The adult of the group addressed as Tama starts to go after the target but he is soon put out of action before he knows what has happened.

I run from the scene making it look like the two had been left in that condition after battling against one another. Then I go to retrieve the target.

As I run the 3 chakra signals all reduce, one completely fades out that would be the deceased member, one is dulled that would be the one I dealt with, but one is still strong compared to the others. _That should be the target_. I think to myself. The leaves littering the ground have been disturbed recently obviously by a human with the disruption and the occasional blood is seen upon the ground.

As I get closer to the chakra signal it stops moving. Through the trees I see the target fall to the ground collapsing. As timely as ever I make my way over to the target whose green eyes are dulled and the target doesn't seem aware of the danger she could be in if she were to stay there.

I let out a short sharp whistle signalling for my partner on this mission to stop the distraction. Also for him to get his transport here aka his giant clay bird so we can head back to base.

Within moments my blonde haired partner for the mission has arrived offering a lift back to base. Picking the unconscious girl up from the ground I through her over my shoulder and hop on to the bird which has now landed.

"So that's the target then un?" he questions gesturing with his head towards the unconscious girl who I have just placed upon the birds back

"Hn" I say which translates as _yes, I wouldn't pick anyone else up other than the target. _

"Oh, right. What did you do to her then un? She's in a state." In says accusingly

"I did nothing." I state plainly

"Okay yeah." He says raising his eyebrows at me clearly unbelieving of what I am saying. But why should it bother me let him think what he wants.

Outsiders POV

So the little group of three, four if you count Deidera's Clay bird. Eventually they ditched the bird about half a day away from the hideout. _As obviously if Dei flew his bird right to the hideout people would be able to see where it was. xD_

~Time skip~ Upon arrival at the base. Outsiders POV

"Hey, guys were back un!" Deidera yells to the group as he enters the living area.

Not all the members are present only Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and Konan.

"What the fuck did you do to the bitch?" Hidan questioned gesturing to the unconscious girl slumped over Itachis shoulder.

"I didn't do anything! Also Itachi said he didn't do anything either but she's in a bad state." Deidera said crossing his arms over his chest

"Itachi take her to the infirmary. Deidera report to Pein in his office. Kakuzu come with me to the infirmary I may need assistance." The blunette ordered taking charge of the situation

"Hn" was all Itachi had to say in reply

Kakuzu merely nodded and followed Konan.

Deidera did as he was told and went to Leader-sama's office.

Knocking on the door he was greeted by a "enter" by Leaders gruff voice

"I assume that you have been successful in retrieving the target" Leader-sama stated in a monotone voice

"Yeah, she is in the infirmary with Konan and Kakuzu shes pretty beat up un." The blonde replied

"Hn, well that will be looked into. You are dismissed" Leader –sama said

With that the blonde bowed respectfully and vacated from the office.

~Meanwhile in the infrimary~

"Right lets see, she has multiple wounds the one on her right arm being the worst." the origami lover said as she began to clean the wound on the girls arm.

Once that was done Konan closed her eyes and began to focus her Chakra which had turned green into the palm of her hand. Carefully she laid the hand over the now clean wound upon the arm and opened her eyes watching the wound begin to heal. About half way through the process the Konan's expression changed.

Kakuzu looked up from his place nearby with dressings in hand. Obviously wondering what had caused Konan's expression change.

"Her Chakra is rejecting my healing." she merely stated.

The masked man merely stood there and said nothing in reply but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kakuzu, stitch up and dress the wound on her arm and I will attempt to heal the others." Konan ordered

Again the masked man merely nodded in agreement and set to work on the task in hand

Konan deciding to address the other wounds upon the girls body moved to her left shoulder where several senbons were lodged. Carefully removing them again she focused her chakra. And again her expression changed.

"Kakuzu."

he looked up from dressing the arm which he had been tasked to do

"Go and retrieve Sasori, he knows about poisons, these senbons have been coated in a poisonous substance." She ordered.

Nodding the masked man exited the room, only to return moments later with the red headed puppet master.

"Can you tell me what type of poison has been used on these senbons? Also do you know a way to remove the poison as my medical Ninjutsu skills dont stretch that far." she addressed him

Taking a Senbon from Konans outstrectched hand he looked over it then place his finger on to the blood which coated part of the senbon.

"From the effect it has had on the blood, i would say that it is a poison designed to kill stealthily and slowly. A type i often use. The exact Poison i cannot give an answer for though. With most poisons which affect the blood structure such as this one the remedy is a simple one seeing as most would think that only a complicated remedy would work." The puppet mast stated knowingly

"Do you have an antidote?" Konan asked sternly not really wanting a full explanation of the poison.

"Yes. Would you like me to go retrieve some?" he asked with an emotionless mask up as ever

Konan felt the need to face palm. "Yes, i would not have brought you in here otherwise."

G~timeskip~

{ because I am to lazy to write it all out also I have writers block atm to sigh*}

Hitomi POV

Silence. There is silence all around me along with a deep empty nothingness. I'm guessing i'm asleep unconscious or dead. I try to move my hand but my brain isn't functioning I try to open my eyes but I can't. I want to but I can't.

I think I am dead. No correction I am damn sure I am.

Could this be what death is like? Just an empty nothingness? Again I try but nothing.

I begin to attempt to move various parts of my body starting with my toes until I reach my neck.

I can't be dead can i? Death is cold. I'm not particularly cold.

When I reach my neck im finally able to move it. Soon after I can move my hands and my arms although it hurts. I clench my fist as I try to get my eyes to open.

Finally I managed to force myself to open them. Upon opening my eyes all I see is white. I'm lay down staring at a white ceiling above me. Sitting up I notice that my right arm stings looking down at it I can see a white dressing over it. _I wonder who dressed my wound? _

Upon me sitting up and looking around my surroundings I notice other things. That what I have been lay on isn't my usual Futon. No its a bed. _I'm defiantly not home. _i realise.

My head hurts like a bitch. is this what a hangover is like?

What did i even do to end up with me being injured? Did i spar with someone? Did i spar with Hikari?

Then it hits. _Hikari! he's he's Dead! _No wait he can't be he said that we would be friends forever. That means he can't leave me.

_You're in denial. _A voice in the back of my head tells me. Oh fantastic now I'm hearing voices.

answering back to that ever so smart ass voice. "No I am not. Hikari wouldn't leave me."

_But he was the one spying on you. _the voice says

"Everyone makes mistakes and you know what it's like there, if you don't complete a mission you're killed for being a coward."

_He made that choice_

"but he made the right choice in the end."

_How do you know it could have been a Genjutsu._

"because I know him, also I'm not stupid I mean it's not hard to know when you're in a genjutsu from the changes in chakra."

_Everyone makes mistakes. _it retorted

"Shut up." I tell it and pushing the thought of it to the back of my mind.

_I win. _Comes a faint whisper from the murky black pits which is called my mind.

* * *

(Still Hitomi POV)

I guess i should find out where i am. Something in my head still doesn't feel right. It's a kind of numbness that's taken over me. I think it's been there from when i realised about Hikari. Is this grief? The last time I had felt grief was three years ago when grampa died. But even then I didn't feel like this _well I don't remember feeling like this. _

Carefully i slip my legs from under the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Looking down at my bare legs i can see a few faded scratch marks. _Hold on didn't Hikaris's Jutsu scratch my legs to pieces? those damned thorns. __So what the hell has happened? I mean I'm hear partially healed yet I don't really know why._

_The room around me is white. Four white walls, a white floor and ceiling to match. The white door on the wall nearest to me is closed. There is a window in it but it has been blacked out. Just being here makes me feel trapped. I can't stay here its like im suffocating every time i look the walls have moved closer to me. I'm suffocating. _

My head is spinning with all the thoughts running around it. I have to find a way out of here. Before it kills me.

Perched on the side of the bed i take a deep breath and hesitantly push myself off the bed despite my legs having a numb feel to them. Standing up my knees decide to bend inwards despite me trying to stop. Eventually i gain some control over what my body decides to do. _Damn why am I so freaking mucked up?_

Hesitantly i start to take a few cautious steps around the room the tiled floor cold beneath my bare feet. Nothing in the room tells me where i am. I make my way over to the door and then i do the inevitable trip over my own feet. As i stumble a sharp pain appears in the back of my hand and there is a sudden crash right by me.

I look up to where the noise came from and i see what appears to be an IV drip and IV stand lying on the floor. Which must mean that... Aww crap i have an IV in the back of my hand. I hate those things last time I had one i was 5 and it hurt like hell. Not to mention the back of my hand stung for weeks which made using my chopsticks a nightmare.

Just as I'm trying to pick myself up from the floor i hear someone talking

"What the fuck is going on!" A rather loud male voice shouted.

The door was flung open to show a rather broad man with silver slicked back hair. Next to him was someone who was shorter in stature wearing an orange mask.

"Yay, girly-chan is awake!" The one with the orange mask jumped on me with a bone crushing hug

"Get off me you idiot who are you anyway." I hissed trying to prise him off me with little success

"Tobi, is Tobi girly-chan. Thats Hidan-san. But Hidan-san is a meanie to Tobi" the masked one said in a very child like manner.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi." the one who is apparantly named Hidan said

"Don't be mean to Tobi, Hidan-san. It makes Tobi sad." _This guy seemed to be mentally challenged in someway._

At this i raised an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest. As if to say _What the fuck?_

"Oi, bitch you shouldn't be out of fucking bed yet. You look like shit." Hidan turned to me smirking. _what is with that smirk?_

At that moment someone else entered the room. A woman thankfully I mean I'm presuming that Tobi is a guy I couldn't be certain same with Hidan but i am pretty sure about his gender.

She had blue hair and just a certain presence of importance around her.

She strode over to me and looked me straight in the eyes "Hello, my name is Konan." she said kindly

"Right, i would tell you my name but my gramps said i shouldnt talk to strangers but what the hell, names Hitomi." I say confidently

"Nice to see you Hitomi, anyway your probably wondering where you are." gesturing to the room around me

"Wow mind reader or what" i mumble

"You're in the Infirmary of the Akatsuki."she stated

"Akatsuki! you have to be kidding me!" I so my best to keep my voice level. _I've read about the Akatsuki in the mountain library_

"You know were not all that bad, and from the sounds of it you'll be better off here than you were in the village"

At this I'm slightly confused "What do you mean?" i tilt my head to one side and push Tobi who had clung to me the entire time off.

"You're injuries there were many some fresh and some old. Who gave them to you?" She questioned concern in her eyes

"Nothing I want to talk about just sparring." I say avoiding eye contact

"Stop fucking lying bitch" the tall one said

"Fuck you" I said slowly and carefully. I don't know why i mean this dude is Akatsuki and could kill me but hey I have no one to live for now.

"What did you say?" he growled

"I said Fuck You!" i hissed loudly

"Hitomi-chan shouldn't say naughty words like Hidan-san. Tobi doesn't like naughty words" the masked man said

"Well Hitomi-chaan thinks that Tobi-chan should leave Hitomi-chan alone." I spat mockingly

"Hitomi." A calm voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Come on let's get you back in bed." Konan stated helping me up

"Fine but why do I have to be in bed. I'm fine." I say stubbornly

"Shut the fuck up and do as you're told" hidan shoouted

apparantly this was enough for Konan turning around glaring daggers at Hidan

"Hidan get out now. Tobi could you please vacate the room for a while? there are a few things I wish to discuss with Hitomi." the blunette said obviously favouring Tobi to Hidan.

Once the two boys have vacated the room Konan turns to me.

"The reason you are here is that you have potential to become a very powerful Kunoichi yet you do not have the right training. Pe.. Leader has stated that you could be useful to the organisation. Also from what i have heard from the team that was sent to retrieve you, is that you were no longer safe in your village. I can see you know of the Akatsuki so you know the consequences of refusing to join. But I have faith in you to make the right decision." she said calmly replacing the IV drip in my hand.

for a few minutes i sit there lost in my own thoughts in a way I guess I am shocked by what I have just been asked. _Do I? Or don't I? _

_I have nothing else in my life now so it wouldn't really matter if I died. _

_But they did heal you and take you in even though they could have let you die. Give them a chance, they want to give you one. _

_I guess. I mean gramps always said 'when life gives you a chance you take it'._

"So will you join?" Konan asks

"Yes." I say.

* * *

Kiyomi: So what did you think?

Please tell me so i know how i can improve. Also i just want to know that people are actually reading and acknowledging what i am writing.

For all of you that are reading this. My updates may be delayed.

I am now in university studying Animal Behaviour and now my course is starting to kick off so i have reports to write assessments to revise for and that kind of thing.

Reviews make me write! Also you may have noticed the cover for this Fanfic. the girl in the picture is what i imagine my OC Hitomi to look like. No I didn't draw it i found it on google and i thought it fitted her.

Question: What Pairings would you like to see in here? Or what are your favourite Akatsuki Pairings?

**Go down and press review Please! If you do i will give you a virtual cookie! {not much but meh what do i have?} **

**All reviewers will get special mention in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Akatsuki

Kiyomi: Yay another review thank you again to LavendorQueen this time you get the whole virtual cookie jar lol XD (yes I am that insane). Can I just say LavendorQueen you are awesome and thank you so much for review. Reviews make me write :3 no reviews make me sad which stops me writing.

Anyway on with the story

Hitomi POV

I am so freaking Bored! B-O-R-E-D bored. Konan has banned me from leaving the compounds of this room, well except to go to the small bathroom next door for urgent things but it doesn't even have a shower just a bog and a sink no mirror. I feel so special.

I've met a few of the members now well 5 of them.

Tobi- the masked one who seems to have a child like demeanour but something about him just tells me that it's an act. I mean you're in the most bad ass ninja organisation yet you act like a five year old. What the hell but then again I guess it doesn't make him seem intimidating. He is also a self proclaimed good boy and insists on calling me Girly-chan. I mean for Kami's sake Tobi my name is Hitomi.

Hidan- Tall guy with slicked back hair funny coloured eyes I can't remember the exact colour but he always seems to be swearing and cant open his mouth without insulting someone. Also he has the tendency to refer to people as bitches well mainly me.

Konan- The only other female of the group so I've heard (apart from me). Konan is very nice but she is a little overbearing at the minute as she is the one who has insisted I stay in bed to rest. She has purple hair and amber eyes and is very pretty. From what Tobi has told me she's Leaders right hand woman but I think there may be a little more to it .

Kakuzu- How to describe him? Hmm well, he seems like an older guy compared to the others and has funny coloured eyes also I can't see most of his face as he keeps it covered. Is he really that Ugly? Anyway he's only been in here once and that was to drag Hidan out on some bounty hunting mission. Which Hidan had a few choice words to say in reply?

Kisame- Very unusual guy, but he has a sense of humour. He helped me try to sneak out of the infirmary to explore yesterday only for us to be caught by Tobi who of course wouldn't keep his big trap shut about how Girly-chan and Kisa-sempai are bad for sneaking out. This of course attracted Hidan who started swearing loudly and eventually Konan came out to find what the commotion was about. To find me there. So I ended up being frog marched back to the whiteness. At least Kisame comes to keep me company. Did I mention that he looks like a shark?

Apparently there are others Deidera and Sasori who are out on a mission apparently. There is also leader I have yet to meet and some guy named Itachi and another named Zetsu. Tobi says that Deidera is his sempai and he likes his sempai apparently. I wonder if it is like or Like like. Will have to consult him about that.

So now I am Bored. Konan said if I sneak out again she will give Tobi permission to hug the life out of me. Which I don't want. He's so clingy according to Kisame that's normal, and its worse if you give him candy. I wonder if I have any I want to see what happens.

I've kind of gotten used to this room in the infirmary now and I don't feel as claustrophobic, mainly since I convinced Konan to let me leave the door open slightly. But I have to stay in bed, grr. Lying here staring up at the boring white ceiling in a boring white room I am totally bored.

Then movement catches my eye from the door. A gloved hand and then.. Oh Kami! An orange mask. Not Tobi anything but Tobi!

I sit up

"Girly-chan is awake. Yay! Tobi missed girly-chan so much. Tobi wanted to play but Konan-san said girly-chan had to rest. And Tobi's sempai isn't back yet." The named man blabbered launching himself at me.

As he launched himself at me I casually rolled off the bed and sat in a chair which Konan left from visiting me earlier.

Tobi however landed on the floor with a harsh thud, on the other side of the bed. But in an instant he is up again.

"Oooh Girly-chan is feisty today! Tobi can have some fun!" Tobi almost yelled

"for Kami's sake Tobi I am not deaf and stop trying to crush me. Didn't Konan-san say to avoid crushing me?" An slightly pissed off statement came out from me

"Girly-chan doesn't love Tobi. That makes Tobi sad." The said person mourned.

"Tobi, my name is Hitomi not girly-chan I swear if you call me that once more I'll…" I trailed off

"You'll do what exactly?" A deeper voice came out from the mask it was more masculine but had a cold and mocking edge to it

"Tobi? What happened to your voice? Don't tell me puberty, it's a little late though isn't it?" I question

"Oh no girly-chan, Tobi just had a sore throat that's all. No need to worry about Tobi. Tobi loves girly-chan. Gimme a hug!" The sudden change in his demeanour was almost unreal

"The answers still no Tobi" I say in a monotone dodging yet another hug attack, I'm getting good at this but then again I had to put up with Hikari.

"But Tobi loves girly-chan" At that point I have had enough

Pushing myself off the wall I was leaning against I sit on the bed sighing.

"Tobi leave me alone I'm tired." Trying to dismiss him. Preferring my own company

Next minute the delinquent in an orange mask is on top of me squeezing the life out of me. While my recovering body is crushed against the bed.

"Tobi get off." Shoving him in the chest but to little effect. As he goes on about how I am his girly-chan.

"Konan! Kisame! Tobi's trying to kill me and I didn't even leave the room!" I yell at the top of my lungs

The next minute I know Tobi is being lifted off me and I can breathe again. And who prized the masked mad man off me? None other than Kisame.

"Hey, thanks." I say nodding to the big blue guy who is now trying to stop Tobi jumping on me again

"Did you go out of the room?" he asks gesturing to Tobi. In other words did you leave the infirmary therefore granting Tobi permission to grope you.

"No, I did not. I was just enjoying being bored when I get an unexpected visitor." I sigh

"Right then. Tobi you know what Konan said and I don't want to have to face her if she finds out that you haven't been making our guest feel comfortable." The older guy lectures him

While I just sit there feeling smug

"Any news on when my time in detention will end." I say sarcastically seriously I'm bored out of my wits

"Kura-san." Big blue says yep that's my new name for Kisame he he I would love to see his face if I say it.

"What is it now?" I ask. Kami, avoiding Tobi and getting squished by him sure makes me tired.

"I think the dressing on your arm needs changing 'cos its bleeding." He says with slight concern or is that just me?

"It can wait Laters I'm taking a nap now if you don't mind." I say rudely

I am so irritated I thought with all the commotion Konan would at least release me from room arrest. Gah it's so annoying. I can't just lie here all day doing nothing but if I'm not allowed to do anything. Eventually after starting at a white wall for I don't know how long but what felt like an eternity, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

Third Person POV

A girl of about 12 walks through the plain streets of the mountain village. Her shoulder length brown wavy curls tied behind her head by a blue ribbon. She looks at the floor as she walks ignoring the stares that people are giving her, giving the cold shoulder the idle whispers that are spreading from mouth to ear.

_Is that her? You know the cursed girl that leader let stay in the village?_

_Yeah it is. You know she was staying with her grandfather you know the old man who lived by the river. _

_Yeah I remember it must have been about 7 or 8 years ago he took her in._

_Something like that apparently she was found wandering alone outside the village. When she got here she said her parents were dead._

_I bet she killed them, just like she killed her grandfather. That poor old man he didn't know what he was letting himself in for. Raising that demon. I mean look at it, the mark under her eye there is no clearer sign of a demon._

_She did kill them. Nothing has been confirmed but she made it look like it was natural his death. The cheek of her strolling around our village. _

_Scum like her deserve to die. Deserves to suffer._

_Scum like that will never be accepted. _

The brown haired girl is aware of the ever increasing heavy footed footsteps behind her. She quickens her pace, as she hurries away from the market place.

Soon she is in a poorer district of the village which is seemingly abandoned. Stopping she doesn't look up from the floor. But the footsteps come to a halt.

"Why are you following me?" she asks her tone even not giving off an ounce of fear.

"Seems like were busted guy's." A male voice jeers out.

"Yeah seems so." Another male voice replies

"I asked a question I expect an answer."She says still not turning around to face the group that had formed behind her.

"You really want to know? We're here to make sure scum like you gets your just deserves." The voice of the first male sneers.

"Oh, and what would that be?" with fake curiosity in her voice.

"This." His tone turns dark as he clicks his fingers.

Next minute the girl gasps as two teenage boys appear out of nowhere and grab both her arms holding them forcefully behind her back. Turning her around to face the male who clicked his fingers.

"Free for all, time to give this scum what she deserves." He laughs she can smell the vile stench of Sake on his breath.

Each boy in the group which totals up to be of approximately 6 boys, taking it in turns to throw punches and kicks and various other assaults at the girl.

"Aww is the wittle girl gonna cry? If you cry and beg I may just make your suffering less."

Thegirl lets out a strangled gasp as he taes another blow to the stomach this time she lets out a cough and a small stream of blood makes its way out of the corner of her mouth.

"Never, I do not beg." And just for added measure to show he distain she spits bloody salvia at where his feet were.

"bitch." And with that another onslaught of punches hails upon her body. She winces ass she feels a rib crack.

Eventually its obvious her legs can no longer hold her. The boys holding her up just let go of her arms as she falls head first into the dirt.

Suddenly it goes quiet, urgent whispers seem t fly around.

Then an older face comes into view. "Sen.. Sei?" she lets out a strangled gasp of relief.

"Hiro, keep it up." He says to the leader of the group. As he looks at the crumpled girl on the ground he just turns his back and walks away.

"Ha sensei's not going to help. Who needs to practice Taijustu on a dummy when you have your own living one here."

She lets out an inaudible groan. Each breath burns her throat and lungs. She can't let them see that she's hurt.

She tries to struggle to her feet but she can't get up. That just brings an onslaught of more violence.

"Stop. Please stop it. I didn't hurt anyone." She feebly attempts to block their blows and struggles to move.

"Stop it. Stop it! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Third POV

"Leave me alone. I never hurt anyone. Please stop." Choked cries echo of the walls.

"Girly-chan? Girly-chan wake up." A man in an orange mask began to poke the girls side.

"That's not how you fucking do it Tobi. This is what you fucking do. YO BITCH WAKE UP!" a male with slicked back hair yells grinning manically

At this the brown haired girl wakes with a start and falls out of bed landing unceremoniously on her butt.

(Okay I find it hard to write like this so I'm changing POV)

Hitomi POV

"owww, what you do that for dumb ass." She groans clutching her aching head. And then adding on to it for extra measure "Ouch" as she looks at the back of her hand where the IV was.

"Ha-ha you should have seen your face bitch" Hidan is soon shut up though when I a pillow at his head.

"What did you fucking do that for you fucking bitch?" he yells "I'm gonna sacrifice you to Fucking Jashin-sama"

"Revenge. Also watch your potty mouth I don't want Tobi swearing like you. He's easily influenced." I retort

Well its true Tobi seems to copy people allot. At this he's sat on the floor and tilts his head to the side reminding me of a dog.

"Is girly-chan ok? Girly-chan was having a bad dream and Tobi wanted to make it better." The said asks in a childish voice

"Tobi." I groan "for the last time its Hitomi not girly-chan. And yeah I'm fine." I say dismissing the obvious lie.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" the familiar voice of Kisame asks

"House party." I state deadpanning while rolling my sore shoulder.

"Aww why'd you leave me out? Oh right it's not a party. You had me going there." Big blue grins exposing his sharp teeth.

"Shut up whore I'm going to Fucking sacrifice you to jashin-sama!" Hidan pipes up

"What is all the commotion?" An eerily calm voice asks I know that voice

"Konan-san!" I say cheerfully as the colour seems to go out of Hidan's face

"Hidan-san said he is going to sacrifice girly-chan to Jashin-sama. Tobi doesn't want Hidan's to kill girly-chan. Tobi likes girly-chan." Tobi pipes up

At this Konan raises an eyebrow to Hidan who gulps.

"Hitomi-san why may I ask is you on the floor." As she turns to me

"Hidan-san was a meanie Girly-chan was having a bad dream so he pushed her onto the floor to wake her up. Tobi told him not to. Is Tobi a good boy?" he asks cheerfully

While Hidan turns paper white. Another enters the room. None other than Kakuzu.

"You what." Konan says. In the calm before the storm

"Tobi said that Hidan-san was going to sacrifice girly-chan to jashin-sama." His orangness bobbed up and down.

"Kakuzu would you do me the honour…." Before Konan could finish Hidan's head is lying in the floor severed from its body. By a very grumpy looking Kakuzu.

"What the fuck you money whore! What was that for?" Hidan's decapitated head yells.

"You disturbed me, while I was counting my money." Kakuzu states

Meanwhile I'm sitting on the floor and sweat dropping. I don't realise a familiar _in a way _pair of arms snake themselves around my waist, until the life is squished out of me. That guy just had his head chopped off and he is still alive?

"Tobi is making Girly-chan feel better by giving Girly-chan a hug. Is Tobi a good boy?" Kami help me.

I just groan. Why again did I let myself in for this? Tobi is such a pain but in a strange way a very strange way he is like Hikari.

"Tobi, its Hitomi!" a yell realising that yet again he failed to call me by my name.

At this Konan looks over from her discussion with Kisame and Kakuzu. All who are ignoring the head that is swearing on the floor.

Then an idea hits me.

"Tobi?" I whisper leaning back into him

"What can Tobi do for you?" he asks almost bouncing with enthusiasm

"Tobi, do you think you can take me to explore the base? Please? I will buy you candy when I can." I ask anything to get away from the boredom.

"Yay candy! Tobi loves candy. Let's go." He quickly performs a few hand signs and creates two clones of us as we sneak out behind everyone.

As soon as we are out of the room Tobi takes my hand well I think it was meant to be hand but it ends up being my bandaged arm and runs off with me being dragged behind him down the hallway. Ignoring the force on his grip a continue letting myself being dragged down the hall. I almost I feel the urge to giggle insanely like a little girl but no I'm too mature.

"This is the Kitchen. Tobi likes the kitchen it has food" at this I roll my eyes. It has food for real Tobi. Before I even get a chance to look at the place properly I'm dragged off again.

"That's the door to the training grounds. Tobi thinks training is fun."

Then next we go to an area which seems rather lived in "This is the living room, Tobi likes…"

"Let me guess Tobi likes the living room?" I question resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes Tobi likes the living room. Do you want to know what else Tobi likes?" he says

"Go on tell, the suspense is killing me." I say trying to hide a snigger.

"Tobi likes Girly-chan." At that I feel the urge to find a brick wall and smack my head against it, but fortunately for me there are no brick walls about so instead I face palm.

"Tobi its HITOMI!" I yell and the guy backs off a bit. And with that I take the ribbon which I have had wrapped around my wrist and tie it in my hair. I'm not surprised he backed off I don't get mad much but when I do you know about it.

A/N: (Okay that part seems pointless but if you have read the Haruhi Suzumiya manga you may just have a hunch of why this is important or what it says about my OC's personality.)

"Tobi is sorry. Tobi knows what we should do. Tobi thinks we should play a game." Wow he is just as hyper as Hikari was. _Oh Kami Hikari, I don't know how long its been but I think I long for his company. _

"What kind of game Tobi?" I ask. Just then our conversation is interrupted by a shout

"Hitomi Tobi get back here!" It sounds like Konan but I can't be sure

"Tobi thinks that Tobi and Girl… Tobi means Hitomi-chan should play hide and seek From Konan-san and the others."

"I don't know Tobi they will catch us easy with them being Ninjas and all." I say in a duh it's obvious kind of voice

Tobi ushers me under the Kitchen table and puts a finger to where his lips would be if the mask wasn't there in a shushing motion.

"Tobi knows but Tobi wants to test his sempai's. Tobi wants to let Hitomi-chan have some fun." He says wriggling around

To be honest it makes me feel like a kid again. Before the Mountains, Before I lost most of my world. Before I knew about the harsh realities of this world. When I was too young to understand what actually went on. It reminds me of the games I would play with the other kids in the darkness. Maybe for once I can act like a kid. Instead of being mature all the time.

Just as my mind is going through all this I feel myself being lifted off the ground by something…

Kiyomi: Cliff hanger! Please tell me what you think I mean for Kami's sake the amount of effort I have put into this only 1 person has reviewed yet it has over 200 views. She's not Mary-sue I hope since I have recently discovered what a Mary-sue is.

I am starting to think that no one is bothered as well i have many ideas for this.

Normally with most of my fanfics after chapter 4 they go on hold but no I'm going to continue this.

Also you may be wondering why she has joined and what her abilities are. Lets just say that sh can se the future :3

Until next time dear readers.


	5. Settling in

Chapter 5 Naruto

Kiyomi: Okay so I am writing this just after I have finished chapter 4 ^_^

Thank you so much I got 2! 2 whole reviews for the last chapter from Lavendorqueen and Lumi yoshinigama

Lumi as you requested here is another chapter I hope you enjoy

Lavendorqueen thank you for your review I hope you continue to review as it makes me very happy

On a plus side review's motivate me to write which may mak me update sooner ^^

* * *

Lost In The Darkness Chapter 5 

Flash back the end of chapter 4

_To be honest it makes me feel like a kid again. Before the Mountains, Before I lost most of my world. Before I knew about the harsh realities of this world. When I was too young to understand what actually went on. It reminds me of the games I would play with the other kids in the darkness. Maybe for once I can act like a kid. Instead of being mature all the time. _

_Just as my mind is going through all this I feel myself being lifted off the ground by something…_

_Flashback end_

"Ha that should teach you whore for fucking running off on us." The slicked back silver haired guy says whose head is now attached back onto his body. Now normally I would have freaked but since I was dragged away by Tobi I guessed that it was normal. So by my guesses he is immortal or … or nope just immortal. As no one could survive having their head chopped off.

While I am struggling to et the black tendril which has wrapped itself around my waist to let go. While my body moves higher from the floor I continue to thrash around. it's a very strange sensation to say the least and I found I quiet disturbing to say the least.

"Put.. me.. Down." I say in the best menacing tone I can muster and to be totally honest totally failed.

Looking around the tendrils are coming from Kakuzu, yeah I think that's his name, sleeve. Konan is the with her arms folded over her chest and is looking rather disappointed with me.

"Kakuzu don't." She says "Hitomi you are going back to the infirmary to rest until I deem fit. You are in trouble young lady for running off on us like that. Did you not think that we would be able to tell that those were clones you left behind?" she's acting like my guardian. I would say like my mother but since I was 5 at the time I don't really remember and saying she's acting like my gramps would be just wrong.

Looks like I'm in trouble, damn.

"Sorry Konan-san, Kakuzu-san" I say "I was bored and don't blame me it was Tobi too. Can you let me down now"

"Hitomi I will ask Kakuzu to let you down if you promise not to run off again." Konan eyed me warily

"Fine." I reply irritably _of course I don't mean it. Let's face it I want to explore and it seems to be the best thing to do right now instead of going back to the infirmary. Such a boring place._

At this the tendrils lower me to the ground and as soon as they are released from me not sticking to what I just agreed to. I ran off! _Ooh im such a rebel im super badass. _

As I run off giggling I can hear Konan shouting behind me but I don't care. Kakuzu just sighs and face palms.

I hear a shout "Haha the old miser is getting the fucking run around from a fucking little bitch" three guesses who that was

But all to soon my reign of terror comes to an end as I run straight into someones chest.

"oof" I land with and look up to see who I have run into.

None other than my buddy Kisame. Okay yeah ive only known him for about a day I'm guessing its hard to tell when there are no windows in your room. But I like him since he tried to help me sneak out.

"Hi Kisame" I say sheepishly giving off hesitant laughter

"You run off on Konan again?" he smirks showing his teeth

"Yeah, you didn't see me 'kay?" I tell him and go to make my way past him

But his arm stops me

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed

"Sorry Kiddo no can do." He tells me

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head confused

"This." He says lifting me up and placing me over his shoulder.

"Kisame, put me down." I hiss and start to struggle hitting him and kicking him not that it seems to have much effect

"Nope, Konan would have my head. And I'm not immortal like that idiot Hidan."

"Grr, you're no fun." Then a thought hits me. "Oi, you better not be looking up my skirt you know or I swear that Rishi is coming out for some sushi."

"Whose Rishi, anyway I'm not a pervert like Hidan it's him you have to watch out for not me."

"I take it that's the guy who got his head chopped off by Kakuzu-san? Rishi is one of my summons and let's just say you wouldn't want to get on her bad side." i give off a dark chuckle well that's what I think

"Yeah, well if he had silver hair and swore loads that's him. Stop getting your knickers in a twist anyway." the sound of laughter in his voice

"But I'm so bored in there I don't want to go back. Why do I have to go back? I thought you were nice." I whine and begin to pout.

"You have to go back until your healed also you need to get the dressing on your arm changed. By the way nice panties" He snickered

"Hey you said you weren't a perv! I don't wanna go back!" I yell and begin to kick and struggle more while on his shoulder and my foot collides with what I think is his chin. Oh well sucks for him.

"I lied. Your going back-end of." im assuming this is a deadpan by the tone of his voice but I can't see his face and being this close to his butt is not nice

If I dare tell him not to fart I think he will just for the sake of it.

"Girly-chan! Kisame-sempai brought her back! Tobi is so happy!" The idiot in the mask began singing I mean who could fail to recognise his voice since im face to face with an ugly butt as Kisame has let me slip slightly so he's holding on to me by my foot.

"Yo, Ugly butt fancy putting me down? Cos I swear if you fart Rishi is coming out!" I yell right into his ear

"Hey Bitch you've got a nice ass and panties. Come to my room later we could do something fun." None other than the shouty immortal did i mention perverted guy shouts

"Will everyone stop commenting on my undies! And its Hidan isn't it well first of all I don't know what you have in mind but I will pass and for Kami's sake I promise I wont run off as long as I don't have to see fishy's freaking ass for the rest of my days!" It gets too much being face to face with a guys back-end.

"Ooh maybe Hidan-san wants to play games with Girly-chan. Tobi wants to know what games and if Tobi can play them too." The one referring to himself squeals excitedly

"Tobi, I don't think it's that kind of game they will be playing." Kisame states I swear he's holding back a snigger

"Fuck yeah we'll be wrestling and I will be the topper." Hidan boasts looking pleased with himself

"Hidan go Screw yourself no, screw that anyone but me. Anyway what makes you think I will roll over to your every whim." I yell I'm getting serious pissed at him now

"Hah, you got guts girl. Hidan just got told where to go by a girl." Kisame taunts Hidan

"And what would this unnecessary commotion be about Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Hitomi?" an eerily calm voice says

"Tobi will tell Konan-san, Kisame-sempai was bringing Girly-chan back. Hidan-san said he likes her panties and said they should play together in his room. Hidan is a topper and Girly-chan said he should go screw himself. Tobi is a good boy and doesn't know what Girly-chan means by Hidan Screwing himself."

At that i feel the urge to A) Smack my head against a brick wall B) Facepalm C)Wack Tobi for making me sound like a total Whore D)Kill Hidan multiple times in many painful ways seeing as he can't be killed according to fish face. Also it doesn't help that the blood seems to be rushing to my head as I can feel it pounding in my ears.

"Well that is very nice thank you for enlightening me Tobi. Hidan you are to stay away from Hitomi, unless supervised by a responisble member. responsable members do include Tobi (who simultaneously groans showing his distress) Zetsu or Deidera. Kisame would you please escort Hitomi to the infirmary. As I fear her current mental state it would be damaging to let her go alone." A very frustrated Konan sighs.

Well actually I do agree because I am as pissed as helll since ive been here five minutes and the pervs are looking at my undies. Then again i could do the same be perverted look and their asses and other things *cough cough*

"What can Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy!" The idiot reffering to himself in third person asks.

"Tobi can stay out-of-the-way." she said her eyebrow twitching

"Oi, fish fucker! I think you should put the bitch down. Bloods going to her head and that you know." a certain jashinist says interrupting my trail of thought

"Fuck you, immortal dick." And with that were off to the mental ward aka the white room of the infirmary

Okay once we get there Kisame puts me down and my sanity level starts to go back to normal. Well until Konan comes back with Kakuzu and decides that Tobi by dragginng me oon a whirlwind tour of the base has actually ruptured my stitches so I have to go through the process again. Also the very same idiot decides to come watch like it's a good show or something. Did i mention it hurts like hell. And I had an extreme urge to hit Tobi as everytime the needle went in he would let out an over excited 'oooh' and when it went back out he would go 'ahh' and then 'Isn't this interesting Girly-chan?' after about the third time I snapped.

"Tobi, my name is not girly-chan! for the billionth time. This is not fun now leave me the frig alone." I growl the venom dripping from my voice is almost enough to make grown men shiver _well whimps probably but not S-ranked criminals._

"Calm down Hitomi-san." the soothing voice of Konan interupts before i rip that orange masked head off.

While they work their magic on me I begin to play about with one of my sealing bracelets. I feel like crap to be honest normally when i get a massive headache like this i sometimes go out to the edge of the village while everyone is asleep and remove the braclets. The feeling of the newfound extra energy flowing though me is amazing. It feels to me as one of the best things in the world, the last time i felt anything as nice as that was before my parents died. I think it feels like being loved in a way the positive burst off energy running through my veins. Well not technically but you get the drift.

"Konan-san you can just call me Hitomi if you like. I don't mind since you seem to be the only sane person here." I tell her trying to distract myself from the still oohiing and ahhing of Tobi

"Sometimes it feels like I am well with the exception of Pein. You may also call me just Konan no formalities are needed." she states plainly

"Who is Pein? Kisame told me people's names but he didn't mention that one." then my face scrunched up in pain

"Oh sorry Pein is Leader-sama to you."

"oh, right I take it you must be close to him then to call him by his first name eh?" My fingernails digging into the palm of my hand

"We are close friends from childhood. That is all you need to know." I swear I saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Done, don't strain it or overwork it or they will rupture. Also your hand is bleeding." Kakuzu states

"Thank you Kakuzu-san."I say standing up and bowing politely to him

"Hitomi, sit down let me sort your hand out."

"Okay, thank you Konan." I say and perch back on the bed. "Konan, how long do I have to stay in here? It's just driving me crazy." I whine like a small child

"Until I believe fit."

"How long is that?"

"Probably tomorrow, anyway let's get you out of those cloth's since I think a change of outfit may be needed." she says nodding at my cloths which are covered in dirt my once light blue skirt is now patterned with brown and red splotches and as for my t-shirt well lets just say I don't think its ever going to go back to its original colour.

"Yeah I guess your right." I say and pull out a small scroll (about the length of my thumb from under my bra's shoulder strap. Yeah I know its wierd but my t-shirt nor skirt has any pockets and I always keep a scroll there just in case there is an emergency. Carefull I focus my chakra to the tip of my finger as the scroll increases in size once it has I place my hand over the seal and push the chakra to it once again and it opens focusing on it one moment the scroll is blank the next moment some of my belongings are folded neatly on top of the scroll.

I can feel Konan's gaze looking at me questioningly. "I have to store most of my possessions in scrolls as they would mysteriously disappear when I went out of my home." I tell 'her and she gives an understanding nod. To be honest it isn't that they mysteriously disappear it's that they were stolen when I went out since they knew I had to go out and work so I could eat and as soon as I did they would steal from me. I normally only keep 2 scrolls on me, one with my clothes, in case I passed a river during the day _well I have to wash them somehow. _Another with a summon in either Rishi or Kyla. Rishi is good at killing people if needed infact I would go as far to say she enjoys the snacks, Kyla meanwhile is very helpful and wise, always there if I need directions or need advice basicly she stops me from getting lost. The rest of my scrolls are at home, not that I could really call it that. I hide them in a secret compartment in the wall just under the loft behind a picture. No one has found them yet, I don't think anyone knows it's there since I put some money in there as a test and it didn't dissapear.

"Is that all of your cloths?" Konan asks looking at the small pile of greying T-shirt's, battered kimono's and other cloths which are showing their age since they are not in the best condition.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" I quiz seeing the look she is giving the cloths. As I pull out my knee-length baggy T-shirt, clean underwear and an old grey kimono to act as a jacket.

"No, problem." Then a grin spreads over her face. "I am so taking you shopping."

At first I looked at her in shock more than anything "I have little money so I will not be going shopping with you Konan-san sorry to disappoint." I say apologetically

"Hitomi I thought I told you no honorifics needed. Also money is no problem, although Kakuzu won't be happy about it but he is very protective of money but with a little work I can convince him." Konan said smiling.

"Arigato Konan-san it is appreciated but not needed what I have is fine." I tell her to be honest I don't see a problem with my clothing yes it's not the nicest but it doesnt matter.

"Your going shopping for new cloth's I'm not having the only other girl living in such rags, don't you dare protest otherwise you can forget about me bringing you some literature to read."

I was about to open my mouth when Konan spoke again "If you protest I will allow Tobi to hug you constantly."

I let out a defeated sigh "Hai, Konan." as I go over to the bathroom to try to freshen myself up slightly by splashing cold water on my face leaving my cloths in a neat pile on the bed. It seems silly I know but normally I am a clean person. I would head down to the river many times a day to gather water to wash with since being dirty is not my thing. "I'm going to wash up now you don't have to stay Konan." I say looking over my shoulder I don't want to be a burden to her.

With that I walk into the bathroom. To be honest its the first time I have really looked at it. It's not too bad actually well compared to the one where I used to live. I don't call that place home since a home is somewhere where you feel safe happy and comfortable. Which I did not there. After I have splashed a bit of cold water on my face I feel refreshed and grab the fluffy white towel (the only white thing in here) and dry my face, the softness and warmth that the towel gives off it very pleasent and I can't help but let a smile slip out. Then I see that there is a small hole in the wall out of curiosity I look at further and poke my finer through it. As I do that I hear something I wasnt expecting

"Ah, Fuck that fucking hurt bitch! You are going to be sacrificed for that!" I hear the immortal dudes cussing

"Serves you right" I hiss and walk out feeling a little smug

Well there goes me getting changed in there. Calming myself down I close my eyes and feel for the chakra presences around me and how close they are. It's hard to tell as there are so many strong presences near me here.

Then I hear Tobi through the wall in the bathroom "Konan-san, Hidan-san said that Tobi shouldnt tell you that he made a hole in the wall in Girly-chans bathroom so he could see her without her clothes. But Tobi thinks he should what does Konan-san think?" and with that I hear a few thunks and curses. I think Konan gave him something to curse about

Deeming that I will be free from interruptions I quickly turn my back to the door and pull my now stinking T-shirt over my head. Just as I am reaching out to grab my fresh T-shirt which I sleep in the door opens.

"Hitomi, I brought you..." It was Konan that didn't really bother me and then someone stepped out from behind her a woman with long blonde hair tied into a high pony-tail with one bang covering her eye.

Before I can even pull the fresh shirt on Konan is right by me and has taken the shirt out of my hands.

"Hitomi." she said in a very serious tone "What is all this on your back?"

I decide to play dumb "What is what?" I ask standing there dumbfounded in just my bra and skirt.

"What are all those bruises cuts and burns on your back?" she asks

"I don't know what your talking about." I insist.

"Don't lie, un. Tell us the reason yeah." the blonde one says

"Deidera get out now! I will not have you peeping you pervert" and she pushes her (or what I think is a her) out of the room with much force

"Well they are obviously not fresh, by thee looks of it they are old. Who did this?" Konan asks seemingly concerned

"It doesn't matter its in the past. Anyway I thought you said that you were the only other girl here?" I ask and gesture towards the door where the back of blonde hair can be seen

"That is Deidera, Deidera is a boy. It's an easy mistake to make. Just tell me when your ready." Then I notice the reason she came back in, in the first place.

"Here, I got you some of my clothes for the time being. Also I have discussed with Leader-sama and Kakuzu who is in charge of funds and we are going shopping tomorrow. Also I'm going to take you to the hot springs, it's about time you got some pampering." she smiles a warm smile at me. Something in my chest warms, is this what it is like to feel welcomed? No stop it, stop it this is no change from the Mountains apart from here I will have to show what I can do. But that doesn't mean I can let loose. _In other words let me out for real._

"Arigato, Konan. I am extremely grateful but I cannot except." I say. I mean I don't need these things after all I have survived long enough on my own so I know what is needed and what isn't

"Hitomi, it isn't a request it's an order. I am superior to you so you'll just have to accept it. Also any more complaints and I will let Tobi hug you." and with that I mutely agree.

Not long after I have changed into the cloths Konan brought. It's a long whitee Nightie _sorry Konan but seriously? _she's taller than me so it reaches down to the floor almost. Damn shortness, or average height as I prefer

Once I am dressed Konan says something about food, I don't pay much attention. Not long after as I am sat cross-legged on my bed trying not to think about things Konan comes back with a tray containing bowl of something steaming, some bread on the side and a cup of something.

"Here you look like you haven't eaten in a while" she says handing the tray over to me.

Thinking about it the last time I ate was the night before i came here and it was only an apple. Looking at it the bowl is filled to he top with Ramen in a red sauce, the steam billowing from it. The aroma fills my nasal cavity the spices and herbs cause the saliva in my mouth to build up and it makes my stomach gurgle, which is rather embarrassing.

Konan laughs a warm laugh, while I giggle hesitantly.

"Go on, eat it. You don't want it going cold do you?" she tells me

"Hai." I hesitantly pry my chopsticks apart, when was the last time I used chopsticks? I'm not sure, it would have to be when grampa was around. Placing the chopsticks in my right hand I begin to fumble about in the bowl. Everytime I get a piece of ramen with them, I drop the sticks or it falls off.

"Havent you used chopsticks before?" Konan's gentle voice interrupts.

"I have, just I havent used them in years. See back in the village I wouldn't need them for my food."

"Didn't you ever eat noodles soup or that kind of thing?" she asks over my shoulder while helping me work the chopsticks

"Nope." I say just starting to get the hang of the Chopsticks

"what did you eat?" she asks with a hint of curiosity

"Varied day-to-day, some days nothing, on good days I would have some luck in catching a fish. Most days though varied between a Ration bar and unwanted fruit and vegetables. Next question please." I say growing bored with explaining have 'underprivileged' I am since I get better than some I'm sure. Also I don't want sympathy, everyone in their life has some kind of sob story to tell even if its abou a pet goldfish they flushed, so what's the point in sharing what doesn't need to be known?

"No more Questions, sorry Hitomi if you didn't want t share that. Anyway I have had a discussion with Leader and he said that you will be given one week to rest and recover then you will spar with another member to prove your worth."

"You do know I'm no Kunoichi right?"

"Yes, we know. well not officially but you have the potential to become one and als you were witnessed sparring with a genin and you gave a good fight according to Itachi."

"Oh, okay." and with that the conversation was ended. Manly due to me stuffing my face with glorious food. I have never tasted anything like it although there was a smokey texture to it and black parts which I didn't like to much but hey its food.

Konan watched on with wide eyes as she watched many expressions cross the girls face, it was leftover Ramen heated up from a previous night which was burned yet she seemed to enjoy it so much. Was her diet really that poor? Also what caused the marks on her back? Looking at her there isn't that much of her, I guess that would explain things. I wonder what she isn't telling me, poor girl.

* * *

Kiyomi: End of chapter :D I know it's taken long enough to write. Well I had smelly work to do :/

Tobi: Kiyomi-chan Tobi want's to know why it smells?

Kiyomi: Cos' it does Tobi

Tobi: Oh okay, Tobi doesn't understand.

Hitomi: what Kiyomi-chan is saying is that she doesn't like the work so she has decided that by calling it smelly it makes her feel better

Deidera: You should blow it up, un.

Kiyomi: I would love to but I won't get my degree otherwise and it's not all bad

Cue confused expressions

Kiyomi: Okay until next time my faithful readers :D I decided to treat you all to a long chapter ;) please make it worth the effort.


	6. Shopping and the hotspring ambush

Kiyomi: Ok so I hope the last chapter went down well anyway here is another just for all my faithful readers ;) This is more of a filler but exciting stuff happens too.

Chapter 6 (OMJ _oh my Jashin_ can't believe it's chapter 6)

Hitomi POV

Why on earth did I let Konan drag me shopping? I inwardly groan. I never had to do much shopping before, only for essentials, that's it.

I guess I should explain how it all started.

Once again I woke up to the white room of the infirmary, grimacing at the brightness I'm guessing someone was in here while I was asleep, as normally I don't sleep with a light on. Especially since the darkness is my home, my sanctuary.

Turning over I pulled the blanket further around me, shielding my eyes from the blinding light. As I snuggled down, further cocooning myself within the blanket, I ignored the sound of light footsteps entering the room.

The next minute the blanket is ripped off me, and I'm glaring at the blonde from yesterday. If looks could kill then I would have been a mass murderer, but unfortunately they can't, so instead I decided to verbally assault the person who dared intrude on my sleep.

"What was that for baka?" I groaned.

"It's morning, un," Deidera replied, smirking.

"I guessed, why did you get me up?" I asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"I was bored, yeah." Once again that smirk did nothing but infuriate me.

"So you woke me up because you're bored. Anyway, Konan said you weren't allowed in here unsupervised 'cos you're irresponsible,'" I leered back at him.

"Am not, un. Keep insulting me and I'll make you into my art. Anyway, Konan is busy, yeah," the pyromaniac jeered.

"Okay, from your attitude I would say there isn't a responsible bone in your body, and I have no idea what you mean by turning me into art, but beware I do not take being covered in paint lightly… _Just ask those ninja brats." _

What I didn't know was I said that last bit out loud and had been having a miniature flashback while grinning and laughing evilly

"What un?" the blonde asked

"Nothing," I said, almost too innocently while realising that I actually did my evil laugh out loud. Rishi would be proud and Kyla would probably shake her head at me.

"Anyway, what's up lady? You woke me up as you were bored right? So now I'm up I'm bored."

"Well I'm still bored, yeah, and don't call me Lady, un," he said, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Well you can be bored somewhere else, pervert," I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

"How am I a pervert un?" Deidera asked, raising his hands, their tongues sticking out of the mouths.

"From yesterday, you looked at me while I was getting changed."

"Oi, bitch how come he gets to fucking look and I don't," Mr. Albino said walking into the room.

What is it with these guys? Konan said that Hidan, Deidera, and Tobi were not allowed in here alone and yet two out of three are in here…alone…with me…discussing me.

"None of you are allowed to look and it's your fault anyway. If you hadn't been trying to peep on me when I was in the bog I wouldn't have needed to change in here," I said haughtily, folding my arms over my chest, "Why are you even in here?" I asked him.

"I was fucking bored. All that old miser does is count his fucking money all fucking day, and that fucking idiot in the orange fucking mask is annoying the shit out of me," Hidan cursed.

"Oi, do you mind I am a minor you know and since we're all bored, how about you guys give me a tour of the base?"

"No, un. Hidan can, he's immortal, not me, yeah," the blonde replied.

"No fucking way, I'm not getting on Konan's bad side, she gets fucking pissed and the old miser won't put me fucking back together."

"Awe come on I'm bored now, Dei-chan woke me up," I whined.

"No, we're going to breakfast now, yeah. But you've got to stay here, yeah. Sucks to be you, un," he jeered over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Seriously his un's and yeah's were really getting annoying.

"Ha, looks like your fucked bitch," and with that, the loud mouth named Hidan, walked out too.

Oh no they're not getting out of it that easily. I attempted to make my way to the door when…

"Tobi wants to know what girly-chan is doing. He wants to know if Girly-chan is going to go out of the room, Konan-san said Tobi could hug Girly-chan if she went out of the room. Can I hug you?" The most feared person on the planet was waiting for me outside the door. What an idiot…he can't even stand still.

I almost face planted onto the floor.

"Go away Tobi," I said, then I get an idea, "Oh yeah Tobi, Deidera told me to tell you that you're not allowed any more Pocky and he's going to destroy it," I told him. It made sense, all kids like Pocky right? And Tobi has the mentality of one, and the way that lady-man acts it wouldn't surprise me, him being mean.

"No! Not Tobi's Pocky! Tobi is a good boy, Sempai!" The masked man ran off, arms flailing above his head. What the hell is that guy on?

Carefully, I tiptoed down the dark hallway, the crimson carpet soft beneath my bare feet. I travelled towards the sound, just curious to see who else there was around and also to try and find a shower. Seriously, I needed one and since I couldn't go bathe in a lake like normal, I'd have to find some way to get clean.

I could hear the droning of many voices rolled into one. I close my eyes while leaning against the wall and attempted to focus on the number of Chakra signatures, but I couldn't get a precise number.

Peeking around the corner I saw a cream coloured sofa, in what looks to be a lounge or living area. Looking both ways, there seemed to be nobody in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, I took a hesitant step out into the lounge. It's large and spacious and looked well kept, apart from the overflowing trash can in the corner. Typical, from what I have been told there are only two girls here including me. Slowly, as my confidence builds I took more steps into the room.

"What is a lovely young lady like yourself doing here? **What do you want bitch?**" two voices said from behind me.

"Nani?" I asked puzzled, as upon turning around I see a plant man. Half white and half black, with a Venus fly trap positioned around his head. Half of him visible but he seems to be melted into the floor.

"There are two voices but 1 of you?"

"We are **Zetsu. **We are two separate people I am the white half, **and I am the black half, whore. **As you can see our personalities differ, **I am not a wet blanket like the fucking white half, the baka. **No I am not a baka you are the baka. **Baka, you're just calling you're fucking self stupid. **I know but so are you, **you look tasty can we eat you?"**

"Ok well that's nice, I should get going. I assure you that I don't taste all too good, too much bone not enough meat you see."

"I would rather not eat you. **Too little meat scrawny bitch," **the two half's said, independent of one another.

"Okay." I drew out the word to show my unease, "Well I'll just be going now."

I backed up only to bump into someone. That someone gave out a light "Ahm"

Turning to look over my shoulder I was met with the amber eyes of Konan looking into my green eyes.

"Oops, busted," I murmured to no one in particular.

"Hitomi, would you care to remind me of what I said?" The aura being given off in Konan's tone was deadly to say the least.

"Always use protection? Wipe front to back? Origami rules? Don't give Tobi sugar?" I asked pretending to be puzzled by her statement.

"Ha-ha, fuck bitch, you got a smart mouth!" the silver haired loud mouth piped up.

He soon shut up when a paper Kunai lodged itself in his fore-head.

"Fuck bitch!" which earned him a slap on the head from a masked man that wasn't Tobi with strangely coloured eyes (Kakuzu)

"No, about staying in the infirmary." I could tell she was getting ticked off.

"I'm supposed to stay in there until you deem fit. But it's boring!" I whined. Hey, I can be annoying like Tobi too.

"Kisame you know the score."

"Why me? Get Hidan to do it."

"You and Hitomi are on good terms, also you are responsible and are not occupied by anything currently," Konan stated giving the 'Do it or die look'.

"Fine, let's go gaki," and with that the conversation was over. I felt a strong arm lift me up off the ground.

"Put me down Kisame!" I yelled down his ear, hopefully that hurt.

"Like now," I hissed while balanced over his shoulder.

"Nope." He chuckled as I watched the faces of the people I know, which included Konan, Hidan, Deidera, and Tobi (well mask in his case) fade out of view, along with a few new faces. One guy with a mask covering half of his face and strange eyes. A sad guy with black hair and wrinkles and the plant man Zetsu.

It didn't take long for me to realise that I was being carried in a different direction than the one I had come from.

"Kisame I came from the other way, want to explain the detour?" I demanded, still annoyed about being carried.

"Konan said it's about time you took a shower, since you're going shopping today." I swear he was mocking me with that last part. _Shopping seriously? _

_"_Oh joy, want to take my place?" I pleaded, trying the puppy eyes, but failing.

"Nope. Now go before Konan decides to bathe you herself," he threatened. I certainly didn't want Konan doing that.

Time skip since detailing a shower is boring XD

So that was the run up to coming shopping. When I got out of the shower I had a new set of clothes waiting for me, I just hoped that it was Konan who left them there. I hate to think who else it could have been.

Anyway, not long after I was dried and dressed, Konan managed to drag me shopping. As we got to the entrance, she had said that since I wasn't an official member I wasn't allowed to know the base location or how to exit. I figured it was fair enough, so I was blind folded.

Once we walked for a bit, Konan let me take it off and she did the most amazing of things. She did a series of hand seals and paper came flying around her forming great wings. Seriously she looked like an angel with those wings. Apparently, she wasn't showing off, it was just to get to the village faster.

When we got to the village I was totally amazed. It was so different than the mountains. There was more colour to the place, people hustling and bustling about their daily business, children running through the crowds, it seemed much friendlier then other places I had been.

Which brings me up to the current situation, why did I ever let Konan bring me shopping?

Now I see why Kisame wished me luck. Upon entering the first store which sold clothing, both for training and casual wear, Konan grabbed my wrist and began dragging me everywhere. First, I was dragged to a rack full of training clothes. She grabbed handfuls of black shirts, some short sleeve some long sleeved with varying degrees of neckline.

Next, she dragged me over to where the pants and skirts were. Well, I say skirts, but they were those apron type ones that were meant to go over the standard black shorts, which by coincidence Konan had already placed onto the growing pile of clothes.

Did I mention that Konan had one of the shop assistants hold all this while she added more? I don't think I did. Poor bugger. After way too long, Konan seemed done with making the assistant suffer, it was my turn.

Dumping armful after armful of clothes in my arms I had to try them all on to make sure they fit. Oh joy.

Next we had lunch in this cafe which was very nice. I had actually forgotten how nice food could taste, having some nice _Insert food here (A/N Sorry don't know Japanese food apart from Dango, Pocky and Sushi which didn't seem right to have in a cafe. :/ )_

Then I had to go and get some non-training clothing. Well I say I had to, but it was more like I was dragged against my will. After the tedious shopping trip was over, I was now armed with I-don't-know-how-many bags, we stored them in scrolls and finally arrived at the hot springs, the part I had been looking forward to the most.

Walking up to the building, I noticed it had a traditional feel to it with a welcoming wooden porch where lanterns decorated the entrance. Stepping inside I saw the woman behind the desk. She old to say the least, rather rounded too, you might say and her kimono was too low cut showing old saggy boobs. Gross. Anyway after we got past that disturbing part, Konan paid for us both to have an hour in the hot springs.

Stepping in to the ladies changing area, which was just as traditional as the front of the building, with wooden floors which were swept clean and matching bamboo shelves along the walls for us to place our clothing and belongings in, down an adjoining wall were white robes to get changed into and matching towels.

The only thing that I wasn't keen on was getting changed into a bathing suit. What's so bad about that? It was a two piece bathing suit…not covering my back at all.

"Hitomi are you ok? Doesn't the suit fit? We can always get another?" Konan inquires in a concerned voice

"No the bathing suit is fine," I told her, not wanting to make a fuss, as I followed her out to the hot springs.

I think Konan had been to this place before, since she seemed used to it. I had no idea what to do though. I watched Konan slip off her towel and gently lower herself into the spring. Meanwhile, I just stood there.

I couldn't see the bottom of the water. I remember when I was a few years old Okaa-san said to me 'Hitomi dear always remember if you can't see the waters bottom don't go in until you find out how deep it is.' I never liked water, I mean I can make do with rain and stuff and also lakes that I knew, but this was different. Then again if people use this place to bathe it's not going to be too deep is it?

"Come on in Hitomi the water is great!" Konan waved enthusiastically from the water.

Warily, I made my way over to the water's edge and sat down dipping my feet into the water. It felt nice and warm. As I pushed my feet further in I could feel the hard bottom of the spring. Well that was something.

With great unease, I slipped into the water while slipping off my towel at the same time, trying to hide my back from view. Although Konan said I could talk about it when I was ready, I still didn't want her looking.

As I began to relax, standing in the water with it covering me to my waist, Konan beckoned me over to where she was sat. _Looks like there are seats in a hot spring too. That's kind of cool. _As I sat next to her I looked at her through the steam and all I could think was whoa. I mean bloody hell her boobs are freaking massive. It must give her serious back ache with them being so huge._ I remember a drunk blonde lady stopped in town once and was saying how big boobs may be good for men to look at but they give you back ache. I don't even know why I listened to her. _

"See isn't this relaxing Hitomi?" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah."

"Is this the first time you have been in a hot spring?" Attempt number two.

"Yeah." I know I seemed kind of antisocial, but people actually talking to me was still new to me. I find arguing easier, since that used to be normal.

"Come on Hitomi, open up. It won't do you good to clam up all the time. Anyway if you ever have a problem you can turn to me."

"Why?" I looked at her my jade eyes widening.

"Because, don't tell Leader-sama, but I like the thought of having another girl around the base and from what I have heard with a bit of training, I reckon you have potential, from what Itachi observed. Also, although I don't know what it is like to be truly alone, I know this, I had a hard childhood. Living in a war torn country, it was just me and my two best friends. We were all orphans, until someone came and showed us how to use our gifts to protect ourselves. From then on we honed our abilities, but we couldn't turn to anyone for help, only each other. In times of need we relied upon each other. Sometimes you need someone to rely on to turn to and I want to be that person for you."

"Thanks Konan-san. I am sorry you lost your parents and family. I am familiar with the feeling..." I was about to continue, but I was interrupted by Konan pulling me into a hug. What a strange feeling. I know hugs are a form of physical affection but it was still strange.

Once Konan released me from her embrace, I looked at my hands rather embarrassed that she had shown affection towards me, let's face it at one time I thought that hurt was a form of affection. Playing with my bracelets, I noticed Konan watching out of the corner of my eye.

"They are very pretty bracelets Hitomi. Why don't you take them off while you're in the water, you don't want to ruin them. Did you make them yourself?" she asked looking at the matching blue and green beads along the woven fabric.

"I did make them myself." I told her.

Carefully, I undid the clasp on the first one which is on my left wrist, slipping it off and placing it on the side then I did the same with the other. Since I was with Konan I was sure it was safe for me to take them off.

Also she did say that the whole purpose of this trip was to relax. I slide further down into the water as I felt the combination of both my physical and spiritual energy return to its normal levels.

Next to me I was aware of Konan gasping. I think she felt my Chakra levels. Turning to look at her, I saw that her pretty amber eyes had widened.

"So this is why you were recruited. I haven't felt Chakra levels like this in anyone except Kisame. That is very unusual," she said, astonishment spreading over her face. "I assume that your bracelets are Charka seals then?"

"Yeah, my Grandfather told me that I would be seen as a threat if I didn't hide it, so he taught me how to make them using natural resources," I explained in the longest sentence I've used in a while.

Just as we got a conversation going someone else entered the hot spring, which was previously empty. She was a tall young lady with glasses and two long ponytails on either side of her head. Her pale skin and rounded glasses looked normal, but something about her made me feel uneasy.

As she slipped off her towel and climbed into the spring, she gave us both a smile, but I didn't find anything warming about it. To be totally honest I found it more chilling than anything.

Closing my eyes, I began to feel my chakra flowing fully around my system once again. It healing my previous injuries and also gave me a warm feeling internally. As it began to settle I took note of the Chakra signatures around me.

I could identify Konan's chakra signature and I could tell that she hadn't been out on any Chakra heavy missions recently. Then there are several other signatures, but they are defiantly civilian signatures, but the woman in the springs with us…she was different.

For one she was using a Henge. I could see as she was concentrating a precise amount of Chakra into maintaining her Henge. Another thing was that her chakra control was so precise. She was controlling what was flowing out and keeping it very steady. This unsettled me further.

Nudging Konan with my elbow, "Konan-san, why is that woman using a Henge?" I whispered.

A flurry of activity erupted. Konan was in front of me in a fighting stance, while shoving me behind her.

"My lord will be pleased." I looked up to see that the woman who was in front of us was now a man. Behind his glasses bearing cold hard eyes, a sadistic smile upon his hardened features and his silver hair pulled back into a short ponytail behind his head.

"Kabuto," Konan hissed. I don't know who she was talking about, but I got the feeling that things were not good.

All I could do was stand as I was, frozen to the spot with shock, as the man named Kabuto came racing towards me, a small silver object in his hand with Chakra being pushed into it.

Kiyomi: Ok this is more of a filler chapter and I am so sorry I really don't like the way this has turned out. If you think otherwise please tell me. Also I did have an idea about Hitomi being able to see the future but she doesn't now since that would make her a Mary-sue she just has high chakra levels. Please let me know what you think. Apologies for the late update I had to wait for it to be beta'd and also I lost one of the most important things in my life. My dog Lucky, died on Christmas eve 2012 so obviously I am grieving for her as she was my best friend and my baby.


	7. Battle at the Baths

X-Lost in the Darkness Chapter 7-X

Un-beta'd

* * *

Kiyomi: So the last chapter went down really well I had a grand total of 6 new favourites and 5 new follows. Now my favourites out rank my follows and reviews ^_^. But not a single review -_-. Oh well here is the next chapter of Lost in the Darkness. (My beta reader is very busy at the moment so hast been able to beta this chap yet. It will be revised once beta'd)

Enjoy thank you oh faithful readers. This is dedicated to all the new followers and favers

**Also extra note: Pairings, I now have a poll up on my page to vote for pairings. Who should be paired with Hitomi, I have one vote for Itachi (reader comment) Please fill out the poll, or send me a message, or leave our opinion in the review on who should be with Hitomi.**

**Warning: this has a few sexual themes, nothing serious. This is why it is rated T, nothing major though. ^^**

* * *

Last time: All I could do was stand as I was, frozen to the spot with shock, as the man named Kabuto came racing towards me, a small silver object in his hand with Chakra being pushed into it.

* * *

It's like my feet are glued to the floor. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears.

Since when did I freeze up? A sudden flare of chakra snaps me out of my trance. Konan's chakra is spiked; I can tell she's mad at this man.

The man seems to be aiming his silver pointy thing at me rather than Konan but Konan is blocking him. He jumps back and lands on top of the water, chakra focused to his feet. I have never seen anyone do that before.

Konan quickly goes through a few hand signs, too fast for me to register. Just as the silver object in his hand nears Konan's shoulder she blocks it once again with a paper Kunai.

Suddenly I feel his chakra presence behind me, although I can tell he is going to great lengths to suppress it. Pivoting around I raise my leg to strike a kick to his face, but he blocks it with his arm and grabs onto my ankle. His cold hard eyes boring in to mine, that sadistic smirk upon the thin line of his mouth. Something about him I don't like. Then his eyes wander to my chest. The pervert.

"So the new Akatsuki whore is nothing but a flat cheated brat, with overinflated chakra levels." He murmurs in a clipped voice.

That's it I've had it the pervert! I raise a fist to knock that arrogant smirk off his face but his gloved hand catches my fist. While a load of paper ammunition's are launched either side of my head, courtesy of Konan.

Pushing chakra into my leg, he is forced to release his grip on my ankle. Recoiling like I burned him, while I deliver an uppercut to the stomach. He leaps back as if nothing has happened.

Next moment I feel someone grabbing me from behind, I struggle and kick out. But a soothing voice in my ear stills me. "Hush Hitomi, it's me" Konan's voice whispers in my ear. Looking I am now in a tree which overlooks the women's hot spring area. While I am also down in the hot spring battling the man named Kabuto, along with Konan. Except she is also right next to me. How? I look to the spring and then look to Konan the bewilderment must be obvious on my face. "Paper clones." She whispers. So I nod in understanding, I have to say it is an unusual technique. I did read that the Akatsuki consisted of people with unusual traits but paper clones and weapons, that is odd.

The man named Kabuto seems to realise very quickly that he is fighting paper clones, I think that would be due to my sealing bracelets still being present on the side of the pool therefore my chakra is easily detectable. With great gifts also comes great curses. A large chakra supply may be good to work with, but had a negative effect upon stealth.

"Now why would such an interesting specimen go to such lengths not to be discovered?" His steely voice echoed around me.

Where is he? I search for his chakra signature but it has been split into several components. This means that he has obviously made clones and evenly distributed the chakra between them, which is unheard of. (To me anyway)

At that moment there are two poofs as the paper clones are destroyed. I can feel Konan's grip tighten around my waist, looks like she sensed him too. Suddenly Konan pulls me from the tree, as she leaps towards the ground below, with me in tow. I hear the distinguishable 'thunk' of Kunai embedding them into the tree.

As the man named Kabuto made his reappearance he seemed to be rather smug with himself. Aiming a punch at us, but missing.

"It would seem like we have a feisty one, what do you think Konan-chan?" He mused, using what seemed like false familiarity towards Konan by using the Honorific chan.

I felt her chakra spike, and an angry aura surrounded her, as she slipped an arm around my waist once again hauling me into a tree. I don't see what difference it makes, apart from an observation point of view.

"Kabuto, I would be most pleased if you did not refer to me in such a way." Konan hissed venomously, her words harsh but formal. Then again I never had Konan down as the type to be downright rude.

Then there is a deafening 'crack' as the tree branch I am perched on is snapped in two. With me being the unfortunate one, who just happens to be located furthest away from the trunk. In other words the branch falls from underneath me.

Of course I land perfectly on my feet, my amazing balance skills. But I don't have any time to gain my bearings, as a fist come's flying towards me. It would seem that this Kabuto man is a close range fighter. I only have experience in close range fighting, thankfully I have always tried to keep my Taijutsu skills from rusting, although opportunity's to practice arouse very little.

As I take my Taijutsu stance, which Jii-san helped me to perfect, Konan lands gracefully beside me, even in a bikini? Under normal conditions I would enquire how she can do that, but mental reasoning kicks in, one she is a ninja, ninjas can do pretty much anything and two, this is neither the time nor place. I need to remain focused. Keep track of the clones, keep track of their chakra. _Focus… Concentrate_. I am mentally scolding myself, this is one of the first times I have actually been in a real life situation, where I need to use my skills.

I close my eyes, level my breathing. In and out, in and out, temporarily meditating, calming myself, regaining my focus. Two, three, no four clones of the man named Kabuto I can sense. He seems to be tiring, that or he is trying to make things easier which I doubt. I can just detect the smallest difference in the clones Chakra. The original's Chakra has a clockwise flow, whereas the clones have an anti-clockwise flow. Don't ask me how I know, I can detect small differences in Chakra and that goes for flow. Although the amount of Chakra he is pushing into the clones is even with the original, this is why I cannot say I am 100% certain of which is the clone and which is not.

Upon opening my eyes, I see him down on one knee panting, looks like he is getting tired after all. To my astonishment he forms more rapid hand signs, this forms more clones. The clones appearing in between me and Konan. Here I am thinking 4 clones are his limit, I guess that was a diversionary technique. Let me assume things and make the task easier. I guess I will have to break it to him I will not go down without a fight.

Slipping easily back into my Taijutsu stance, left foot turned slightly outwards, Right foot straight ahead, arms poised to defend. Just like Jii-san taught me. The two I am assuming to be clones come at me from both sides, one to the left and one to the right. The one coming to my left is slightly closer than the one to the right, so I raise my left leg and deliver a sharp kick to his abdomen causing the clone to hunch over as I twist around to strike the other. Just as my fist makes contact with the clones nose it limply drops to my side. I can't even move my fingers, then I feel someone's presence behind me. Swivelling my head around to look over my shoulder to find the clone which I assumed to be incapacitated smirking with that small silver chakra bearing object in hand. I go to deliver an upper cut with my left foot, only for it to be caught. This causes me to gasp in surprise. Damn, I already knew he was skilled I underestimated him I grew careless. Also I shouldn't be surprised well showing it anyway, a Ninja should not show emotion that is one of the most important codes of conduct for a Shinobi. It could lead to your death; this could lead to my death.

"Nifty trick is it not? A large portion of muscles for your arms are located on your upper back, just changing the nerve pathway of one nerve can have amazing effects can it not?" Kabuto explained look very pleased with himself, _Teme._

I glance over to Konan who is currently fending off more clones; approximately about 8, the clones are taking hits just like the real thing. What is this technique? It hits me, no Konan to back me up out of the corner I have been pushed into. I should have used Ninjutsu when I had the chance. I didn't want to further his interest in me though; I guess either way it would have ended badly. But as the saying goes 'it's not over until it's over'. I will fight back with everything I have even if I can only use one arm.

"Shut it." I hiss plain and simple. I don't see the point in wasting words when not needed.

"My my, it has fire in its belly." His smirk infuriating every ounce of me.

That's it; he comments I have fire in my belly well so be it. Drastic times call for drastic measures; I decide that I have to take action. As Kabuto starts strolling towards me I step back, _act scared and defenceless, _clutching my limp arm with my only functioning arm. I hate having to do this, "L...leave me alone." I fake stutter, sometimes using your gender can be advantageous. I play the innocent little weak Kunoichi, he will lower his guard. Then I kick his ass.

"Now why would I do that? It's not as if I'm going rape you or anything, although I haven't had any action recently but I would have to be pretty desperate to pleasure myself with such a flat physique." He taunts, obviously not seeing or just being ignorant to my obvious anger.

"I swear Kabuto, when I get hold of the real you, you will wish you were never born!" Konan yells from the other side of the hot spring, not that I can see her through bloody clones.

"Not the only one." I mutter quietly, I need to keep up the defenceless little girl act, until he comes close enough, then 'bam' he didn't expect that.

As he walks closer I keep up my frightened outer appearance and take a few more steps back, well until I hear a shout "Heads up Hitomi!" from Konan, never ever have I been so glad to hear a person's voice. The reason she shouted me was to alert me to the paper Kunai she was chucking in my direction. _Oh thank you!_ I easily catch the Kunai one-handed, now I have a weapon. All I need to do is to do enough damage to him to slow him from down significantly enough just avoid the clones. What surprises me though is that the Kunai is obviously made of paper but feels pretty much like steel.

In order to do significant damage I need to get behind him and strike, getting behind him should be easy enough but I doubt that he would leave the smallest of opportunities open so if there are any it is likely to be a trap. The problem is he is a close range fighter, as am I, I can't really use Ninjutsu so I need to rely on Taijutsu and a Kunai but while I am partially immobilised he is fully mobile which puts me at a severe disadvantage. I just have to work out how to get around it though.

Then an idea hits me, I could try Ninjutsu, by doing hand seals in halves but doubling the amount of seals it could work. There is only one way to find out. But first I should try and distance myself from my opponent. My 'not in service' arm is tingling slightly I would take that as a good sign, since I can actually feel something. I make a start on the hand seals, well attempting to.

Half of dog, repeat, half of rooster, repeat, half of ox…

"Ah and out of desperation the little mouse tries to come up with something to save her sorry little self" he taunts _why is he just standing there taunting me? _He has had plenty of opportunity to strike? Unless he is playing with me, or has something against Konan or just wants to see if I can do anything interesting.

Unfortunately I fear that the latter option is probably the reason. After all he did refer in my direction as an interesting specimen. I would assume on his choice of words that he has experience in the scientific research field, and the type of attacks he uses I think may be medical Ninjutsu. I have heard it can be used to harm but I thought it could only do minor damage. That's what I get for underestimating my opponent I guess, an arm out of action.

In total honesty I don't know how I am going to get out of this one. Konan is busy; there is no one else about. And I don't know enough about being a Shinobi, well I have little to none actual experience in using the Shinobi arts. Not against someone this level, yeah I can run, but where will that get me? Nowhere, and bearing in mind I am in a hot springs, it has been raining (it is Ame), it wouldn't be a good idea to start running and also I wouldn't be confident enough to jump walls that high.

In the middle of making my hand signs or half hand signs you might say, as I am only using one hand, with the other one dangling limply by my side. A slight movement from behind catch's my eye. I move to dodge but don't quite move in time and end up being kicked in the ribs by the silver haired man, from both sides, darn clones. Although I did manage to swipe one with the paper Kunai, unfortunately the clone disappeared and here I was hoping to do some damage.

I can feel that Konan is still doing well for chakra and that thanks to our combined effort that the man's chakra has reduced significantly, and I think the abundance of clones may be lessened, thankfully.

Pushing myself up from the hard tiled ground I just manage to doge another blow, while I cough up a small amount of blood, nothing serious, I just bit the inside of my cheek when 'four eyes' kicked me. This guy never seems to wear out. I restart the hand signs (half hand signs) this time I manage to speed it up, while on the move. "Dark style: Eternal Darkness jutsu!" I yell, a simple yet powerful Genjutsu. Trapping everyone within the close proximity in a blank canvass of a world where there is just darkness. I start making my way over to where Konan is when…

"Did you really think such a simple Genjutsu would hold me? The whore is more idiotic than I thought" his cold voice as smooth as ever. Right behind me, my blood runs cold.

But I can tell by the chakra flow that he is not a clone. So I mutter in the hope to lower his guard "Damn clones" as I swing my elbow back rather forcefully into his chest, causing him to stumble back slightly.

"Now, now what a way to treat your elders, little girl." His chilling voice right by my ear. The next moment I feel his hand grasp the back of my head, and a handful of hair. I struggle lashing out at him. "It is such a pity that your abilities are not of use in a humid environment, ne Konan-chan? I think your new pet needs a bath, don't you?" I can hear the malice in his voice, stood by the edge of the pool.

I don't know what he is planning and I don't intend to find out. I struggle in vain, kicking out and lashing out, when my ankles are kicked from underneath me and my usable arm pulled behind me , unsure of whether it was my imagination or not that I heard a snap as my ankles are kicked. As my feet disappear from underneath me I am forcibly brought to my knees against the hard tiled floor of the springs, I feel the jolt passing through my kneecaps; it hurt to say the least. He pulls my head back further, giving Konan a clear view of my face, which is scrunched up. I am infuriated, who wouldn't be at some sadistic pervert touching you?

"Let go of me you bastard!" I yell at him, still struggling. What is up with him? Does he enjoy others suffering? Why is he making both me and Konan suffer?

The next thing that happens is unexpected although I should have seen it coming as he did drop hints, one moment I am struggling yelling all the profanities I know, _which are quite a few with the curses Jii-san came out with, _the next moment I have a mouth full of water. Opening my eyes I see the tiled floor to the pool, I try to get the water out of my mouth but end up inhaling more in the process. I can feel the water make its way into my lungs, burning my windpipe with every breath, even though I am trying to hold it, it is an automatic reflex for me to breathe (A/N it is an actual fact that you cannot die from holding your breath due to reflex reactions. I do science stuff at uni so I know). The water stinging my eyes, stray bits of hair entangling themselves around my face.

I don't know how long I have been under the water now, I can feel I'm getting tired, but I can't give up. Not now, now I have found people who seem to understand me, and I know Konan cares for me she admitted it. The temperature of the water is too warm, it's suffocating despite the fact I am suffocating anyway in a sense. Black dots dance across my eyes, clumping together then falling like snow. The chlorine in the water irritating my eyes too, I breathe in more water entering me, I try to cough it out but more goes in.

I can vaguely make out more voices.

* * *

"Oi, four eyes!" … "Yeah you specks dude, un. Leave Hitomi alone yeah." Deidera said jumping down beside Konan from his clay bird

"Former underling, it is advisable that you release the gaki in your grasp, or reap the consequences." A rather bored looking Sasori interjected

Kabuto raised his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger. Causing the light to catch on the face of his glasses, giving him an eerie appearance. Easily holding Hitomi down with one hand as her struggling had lessened.

"Why would that be advisable? Seeing as the lady angel herself couldn't look after it, why should I not do as I like?" He mused tauntingly

Unnoticed to Kabuto while he was talking and focused on Sasori, Deidera had released a load of clay spiders from his hand, which had perched on the clones. Grinning manically at the thought of getting to see his artwork on display, he brought his hands up in the familiar hand sign and then "Katsu!" he yelled as the clay spiders were no more, along with the clones.

"I grow weary of your antics former underling, you are outnumbered." The red head says impassively not showing an ounce of emotion across his face "And you also are a traitor, traitors do not live when they cross me."

"Danna is right; maybe we won't rough you up too bad yeah. Nah, your dead un." Deidera dipped his hand into his clay pouch.

Konan meanwhile rather than engaging in conversation was strategising, planning how she could get Hitomi out of the water, unharmed. Without putting any risk upon herself. Heck if Pein found out that she had been injured saving Hitomi's ass when she should be able to fend for herself (despite being only 15 with only raw talent to go off) and without needing assistance her chances of having that girl to keep her company were slim to none.

"As much as I love this re-union I think this may be my cue to make a sophisticated retreat. Ja ne." Kabuto smiled, a hollow and meaningless smile.

"Oh no you don't un!" Deidera exclaimed throwing clay spiders at him, not wanting to waste any of his larger creations, after all Kabuto is not worthy of such beautiful art.

Unfortunately for Deidera his actions were in vain as Kabuto had used a teleportation jutsu to retreat, not without shoving Hitomi into the water head first. Not that it made much difference as he already assumed her to be dead or as good as. _Oh well, looks like I will have to find a new specimen. Ah at least it was fun though. _Kabuto thinks to himself.

The black dots continue to drift across my vision, through half lidded eyes. Dancing here and there, the voices I could make out are gone. They have left, I don't think they are bothered with me. After all that's what Shinobi are sometimes, an expendable tool in the line of defence.

Somewhere along the line my body fully enters the water, I don't care anymore. I just want to sleep, I have no idea why. I feel so lethargic, I can't think straight. What did I do to end up in the waters of oblivion? Maybe this is a dream. One where I am drowning in my own thoughts. The water being my thoughts, overwhelming my senses.

I am drifting, then again haven't I always? Somehow I think I have for the majority of my life. I'm not sure, everything is so foggy. Just a dense fog halfway between darkness and light. Darkness and light, one my home the other my companion. Both gone, both destroyed, both never to return.

As my eyelids shut, my body drifts more. I want to fight it, I really do. But there is something stopping me, numbing my appendages, what do I have to live for? No home, not really. No one to turn to. No where I belong. That's what runs through my head. As a peaceful darkness settles over my mind, numbing the few remaining thoughts, I embrace it; I welcome it with open arms. Behind my closed eye lids, the light comes nearer.

A familiar face appears in my mind. Do angels really exist?

...Hikari...

_Fight, Tomi-chan! You fought for your life all your life. Don't lose your fighting spirit. _

_Tomi-chan. _The faintest whisper echo's in my mind.

* * *

_Do angels really exist?_

* * *

X-Lost in the Darkness Chapter 7-X

* * *

Kiyomi: I am very pleased with this chapter; I do feel that my use of Language has improved. I hope so.

If you care show it! You see that little review button down there. Yes? Well you know what to do.

~Please~

Remember pairings are up to you! Please vote in my Poll.

Kiyomi Shizuru over and out


	8. Here we go again

X-Lost in the Darkness Chapter 8 –X

* * *

_Do angels really exist?_

_Hikari?_

* * *

_I am the last. The last of the Darkness. I ended up Lost in the Darkness._

_No one saw it coming. A few fell ill first. Elderly, and newborns mostly._

_ Mother said those with low immune systems. I didn't understand at the time._

_Few actually died from the illness. Father said that those who were strong would survive._

_And so they did. Until flu season came around._

_Everyone who practiced medicine attempted to come up with a cure. _

_Or a vaccine, against the illness, or against the flu. Nothing worked._

_Until one day a foreigner came upon our hunting grounds. By that time many had the illness but did not know._

_Father managed to create a barrier seal after many attempts. It didn't last long. _

_Since I was small for my age, the barrier protected me for a while._

_The foreigner, supposedly a Shinobi from the leaf lost his way during a mission._

_He helped so many, and then he left._

_Then the monster came._

_Elders blamed the lone Shinobi, and those who let him into our homes. _

_The supposed 'traitors' were sentenced to death, but death came knocking._

_Mother pulled me out of bed late one night, saying that we would meet up with Father somewhere along the way._

_ That we would be staying with Jii-san. She did not know the only one to make it, would be me._

_He attacked in the cave, many bodies littered the floor. Mother and I were trapped._

_ Father came, Father died. Mother shielded me from view, she went down I was under her._

_The monster brought an army, 'Kill them all' it hissed, _

_'Modifications must be made if this is to be a biological weapon' I saw the glint of fangs in the moonlight from under my Mother._

_Trapped under my Mother's body. Her face frozen in time, forever._

_ As she clutched on to Fathers hand._

_The most haunting memories of my life will forever be present, within the depths of my mind._

* * *

"_Hikari!" _a silent scream echoed off the tiles.

It had been a long time since she screamed a name in desperation.

And longer still before she would again

* * *

"Brat retrieve her." Sasori simply ordered.

"Why me Danna, un?" Deidera whined.

"Deidera if you do not retrieve Hitomi from the water this instant I will personally remove your balls and feed them to Zetsu, while making you watch him eat them." Konan's amber eyes narrowed in malice

"Fine, I still don't get why I have to do it yeah." Deidera moaned, obviously spurred on by the threat of having his manhood removed. You would have thought he would have a little more enthusiasm, to pulling the girl he was idly chatting with only days before out of a hot spring. But this is Deidera, there is a reason he doesn't have many friends. Poor boy.

"I should not have to explain myself to you brat, my joints will get damaged and I am sure you are aware paper and water do not mix and bearing in mind Konan-san's current state of attire I highly doubt that she will be retrieving anyone until properly clothed. Do not object any more my patience is wearing thin." Sasori explained in an almost annoyed tone, stating what Deidera had failed to see.

"Fine, I get it Danna." The blond terrorist groaned. He casually leaned down to where the body of Hitomi was starting to float to the surface of the pool, after all bodies don't usually sink, straight away.

"There done it, happy now I got my sleeves all wet." Deidera moaned in a rather child like manner. Dropping Hitomi in a less than graceful heap on the tiled floor, beside the pool.

"Stop whining brat." Sasori sharply scolded.

"Deidera, is she breathing?" Konan enquired

"How the fucking hell should I know, un!" The addressed exclaimed.

"**Who drowned the fucking kid?" **The black half of Zetsu said appearing along with its counterpart through the tiled floor. "Don't be mean." The white half of Zetsu scolded.

"If you want something doing do it yourself" Konan muttered, as she bent down to check for a pulse. "Well she's living at the moment." Konan stated to no one in particular. As Sasori and Deidera were now bickering about art once again.

"Its eternal!" The red head snorted

"No fleeting." The blonde retorted.

"**Shut the fuck up will you! **Shouldn't something be done about the kid?" both halves of Zetsus intercept.

"Etern..." The red head got interrupted by a load of spluttering. "Oh it lives... the True beauty of art can only be in the form of eternal where it will be seen long into the future" also paying no heed to Zetsu's comments

"Sasori!" Konan scolded, rushing over to where Hitomi was pushing herself up on all fours coughing and spluttering.

Squatting down, carefully I might add, as not to expose her cleavage.

Meanwhile Sasori's expression remained blank as per usual while Deidera gave him a very irritated glare. Without a word Sasori turned tale and walked into the bath house itself. Paying no attention whatsoever to the other three members of the party, four including the top half of Zetsu peeking out from the tiled floor.

"If you want something doing, get a woman to do it!" Konan exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. Indicating the lack of help being received from the male part of the group (including a puppet and plant)

"Hitomi, are you ok? Come on let's get you back to base." The purple haired Kunoichi soothed

"Fine, never been...*cough* better." The green eyed girl responded quickly, A little too quickly perhaps.

A moment later an Akatsuki cloak was dropped in front of Konan and a Plain black cloak was dropped on top of Hitomi.

"I would assume you do not wish to travel in your current attire, it would be impractical." Sasori stated pulling out a scroll from his cloak. Revealing Hiroku, which he stepped inside.

"Thank you Sasori, at least you're being helpful. Which is more than I can say for the other two." Konan said fastening her cloak.

"**Why should we fucking help? **There was no reason to intervene." The white half of Zetsu reasoned

"Yeah un!" the blonde bomber agreed with the plant man. "I wasted my art on that creep too, yeah!"

"That was not art." Sasori interjected once again from inside Hiroku

"Come on, let's get moving. Zetsu, you are to report to Pein about the possibility of Orochimaru knowing of Hitomi. Then scout the area for possible information on Bijuu." Then looking at Hitomi, who was getting shakily to her feet_ "First though take her back to base, infirmary once again, lock the door."_ She added quietly so Hitomi wouldn't hear

"**Oi half drowned brat!** Excuse my other half, Hitomi we are going to escort you back to base." Zetsu said

"What?... oomph!" Hitomi grunted as Konan gave her a hard shove into Zetsu who grabbed hold of her.

"Ja ne!" the cheerful voice of white Zetsu said as he disappeared into the floor along with Hitomi.

"Let's head out." Konan states firmly wrapping the clouded cloak around herself and zipping it up.

"That guy still creeps me out yeah." Deidera added

"Shut up." Hirokus voice snaps

"Yes Danna." The blonde sighs in reply

* * *

"What the flipping fuck was that!" Hitomi yelled "Let me the hell out of here!" she banged on the white door of the infirmary.

"**You should really stop pissing me off when I'm hungry. **I am in need of a decent meal after all, although scrawny you may satisfy me for a while." Zetsu spoke showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Oh bite me plant man." She turned her back on him and started banging on the door again.

"**If you insist." **The black part of the newly dubbed 'plant man'

"I hope I choke you" Hitomi said cheerily going back to the door. "Oi, if anyone out there is listening plant man is trying to eat me."

Suddenly the door burst open. "Don't worry Girly-chan Tobi will protect you!" The masked horror ran into the room "Don't eat Girly-chan Zetsu-san." He yelled throwing himself in the air

"You know what plant man just eat me now." Hitomi deadpanned

"Can't say I blame you. **Go away Tobi no one likes you." **

"But Zetsu-san Tobi likes you and Girly-chan lots, like Tobi likes Pocky too." Tobi whined

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by "Tobi I'm going to kill you!"

"What did you do this time?" the white half of Zetsu asks

"Tobi kind of accidently sat on some of sempais sculptures when playing house with them..."

"And?" White Zetsu encouraged

"Tobi didn't mean too! It's just they wanted to be made pretty so Tobi painted them."

"**Baka! **You know not to play with Deidera's sculptures. **Why don't you go play with Sasori's poisons instead?"**

"Ooh ooh! Tobi had something to tell Girly-chan!" The masked idiot bounced up and down on the spot, despite the murderous aura lingering.

"What. Do I even want to know?" eyes rolled full of enthusiasm

"Yes, Tobi thinks it's really good news! Konan-san said that Tobi would have to share his room since Girly-chan has to share with someone. Tobi can have a sleep over with Girly-chan every night! We can tell scary stories and do make over's!"

"Plant man, you still hungry?"

"Afraid not."

"Darn."

~five minutes later~

"Uh, why is Hitomi banging her head against the wall Zetsu, un?" Deidera asked still looking rather annoyed, and a slight bit sweaty after chasing Tobi around the base.

"**Shes bunking with Tobi haha. **Be nice. **No it's fucking hilarious. **I see your point."

"Where is Tobi, yeah? He's been messing with my stuff again."

"Sorry can't tell, sworn to secrecy. **He's in his room." **Zetsu's black side betrayed the white side.

"Thanks yeah, if anyone needs me I'm off creating art." Deidera smirked and left the room, hand in his clay pouch.

"**You wish**" Zetsu's darker side responded. "Ja ne!" came the cheerful goodbye from the white half

Leaving Hitomi alone.

"Why the fuck does Kami-sama hate me so?" Hitomi moaned to no one in particular.

"Everyone suffers injustice, you are no one special" An impassive voice came from behind her.

Spinning on her heel, she turned her jade orbs to meet a pair obsidian orbs, along with raven hair.

"It was a figure of speech. As I assume you would know." She spat, glaring at the older man in front of her.

"hn." Was all he said as he turned and walked away cloak flowing behind him, as the lock clicked shut on the infirmary door. In a way the fluid movement was almost enchanting if it wasn't for that awkward silence and sad expression he bore.

Everyone has a story but what is his. She wondered in silence. So silent a senbon could be dropped and its sound be heard for miles.

"Aw Fuck, he locked the friggin door!" she shook her auburn waves in frustration. As a yell of "Katsu" and a Bang could be heard somewhere nearby.

After much shouting and swearing, only to be rivalled by Hidan, who was furious that he was interrupted while doing his Jashin-sama worshiping (more like sacrificial) ritual. Konan finally entered the infirmary, mainly to shut the two up.

"Right, that is enough!" She yelled in an eerily calm tone.

Hitomi would never admit this but that tone was rather creepy? Chilling? No more like the tone that would make a grown man just like Hidan, release something rather unpleasant into their undergarments. But let's not talk about that.

"The fucking bitch interrupted me!" a very upset Hidan hollered.

"I can hear you. No need to shout." Then turning to Hitomi. "Care to tell me the reason for all this atrocious yelling?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Hitomi groaned "Why else? I was left locked in this fucking room, got squashed by a mad man, met a plant man with a multiple personality disorder, and I am in here again! There is nothing wrong with me, so let me the hell out!" Hitomi ranted letting out a breath afterwards.

"Oh? Is that all? So you have no complaints about sharing a room with Tobi?" Konan paused, just as the jade eyed girl in front of her was about to respond "Tobi will be thrilled."

"Anyway, you're shouting is not the main reason for me being here." The amber eyed beauty explained.

"Then what. If this is about me sharing a room with that retard I'm not doing it. I'd rather sleep outside." Green eyes narrowed in anger

"Just get the fuck on with it! I have sacrifices to fucking do." Hidan complained.

"Normally I would insist on you vacating the room Hidan, but since this has to do with both of you, you may stay." Folding her arms underneath her_ very large _breasts. "Pein, Leader-sama to you, has decided that in order to assess your skills properly without any distractions that you will take part in a spar against Hidan."

"Why fucking me!" the silver haired Jashinist interrupted

"Your immortal."

"Why not that fucking old miser, he is practically."

"Do not question Leaders judgement ." Konan hissed, throwing a paper shuriken which somehow appeared in her hand at his jugular.

"Aw shit" as blood spurted everywhere.

"Okay..." the outsider of the little spat said to herself more than anyone. "When? Do I get to practice before? I'm a bit rusty." Hitomi asked hands on her hips

"I guess. Well Pein has something on today so... probably tomorrow he should be free around noon. That's when Kisame is due back, although... Right noon tomorrow." Konan decided after searching through the mental filing cabinets of everyone's schedules and missions.

"Well I'm off then." Hitomi chirped and walked out of the room confidently.

"She'll be back." A smitten Konan said brushing a strand of lavender hair behind her ear.

"How the fuck do you know?" Hidan asked full of profanities as per usual, now the flow of blood slowed although still leaving him to gargle slightly.

"She doesn't know where the training grounds are. Tobi gave her the tour." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well the heathen bitch is fucked." Hidan exclaimed carelessly and stormed out of the room, deciding now was the time to tell that miserable old miser Kakuzu about how great Jashin-sama is and how lowly heathens such as Kakuzu should be more respectful towards him.

_Right. Which way was it? Aw crud, I can't remember. Then again that tour wasn't the best, okay it was crap. Then again when a hyperactive idiot is giving it, it isn't going to be the best. _Hitomi wandered down the hallway lost in thought.

"Girly-chan!" a familiar but dreaded voice rang out.

And Hitomi being the only one in the hallway at that current moment she turned around and scowled, at the being named Tobi who was running towards her at a breakneck pace.

"Girly-chan, hide Tobi from Tobi's sempai. Girly-chan didn't see Tobi here." Tobi glomped Hitomi and ran behind her. As if her stature could hide Tobi, with the obvious height difference.

Of course Tobi hiding behind her didn't stop Hitomi from going on her way. Soon the green eyed girl ended up in the living room, with Tobi clinging to her.

"Go hide somewhere else." She stated angrily

"Tobi can't, since Tobi's roomie will protect Tobi from his sempai."

Right on queue Deidera stormed in, "Anyone seen Tobi? He's going to be my latest masterpiece."

"Oi princess! You're in deep shit with the old miser, he's fucking pissed." A gleeful Hidan said offhandedly from the couch.

"Why un. I didn't do anything." The blonde bomber asked narrowing his one visible eye.

"Deidera, when you next decide to create art out of another member do it outside, not in their room." Konan walked in giving the mother of all glares. "As your punishment for blowing up Tobi's room, while it's being repaired Tobi can sleep in your room."

"I'm not paying to have it repaired." Kakuzu said looking up from the financial times newspaper.

"Fuck, kill me now un." He shouted

"Yay! Tobi loves his sempai." Said person attempted to glomp said sempai.

"So where am I staying?" Hitomi asked anxiously

"No way un. I already got Tobi."

"I have to share with a religious bastard I'm not sharing with a kid." Kakuzu didn't look up from his newspaper this time.

"Sorry Hitomi, I would let you stay with me but Pein wouldn't be happy about it, since we share a room and all."

"Dump her on Kisame, he's not here to say no un."

"Itachi-san?" Konan enquired

"No." Came the monotone response.

"But there's nowhere else for her to sleep." Konan urged

"It can sleep on the sofa." Itachi stated, and walked off seemingly uninterested.

"You can sleep in mine un. Uchiha, you can have Tobi instead yeah." The blonde seemed gleeful at the thought of getting rid of Tobi for the night.

"But Tobi is a good boy, Tobi doesn't want to leave sempai." The masked man spoke in a rather childish attitude.

"Deidera Tobi stays with you."

"Yay Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi glomped sempai, while Tobi's sempai looked like someone had kicked him in the gut.

"I guess it won't do any harm for you to stay in the infirmary for one more night…" Konan trailed off expecting someone to volunteer to have Hitomi in their room. But no such luck.

This is the stubborn males of the Akatsuki minus Kisame way of life. Most of them despise sharing with their 'partners' anyway so adding one more to the mix isn't going to be approved easily.

"Fine by me. So can I see the training grounds now?" Hitomi asks impatiently

"Tobi will show Girly-chan! Because Tobi is a good boy!" The self proclaimed good boy exclaims.

"Great, just great."

And with that everyone went to go about their business

"Oi bitches, one of you fuckers needs to heal me." Three guesses who that was

"Shut up, you're making a mess of the carpet. I'm not replacing it, too expensive." Kakuzu said in a gruff tone.

"Tobi thinks its time to show girly-chan where the training grounds are."

"Hell no, cant someone else?" Hitomi asked to no one in particular.

Looking around the room to see everyone was busy. No sign of plant man, or Konan, or the red head. Deidera was modelling something, the black haired guy reading a book with a very 'do not disturb' look and Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about Hidan getting blood on the carpet.

"Tobi thinks we should go now!" The masked man doesn't give the green eyed girl time to reply before running off, dragging her by the wrist.

* * *

_Kind of like old times, Hikari showing me the new Dango stand in the village. _

'_c'mon Tomi-chan!' Hikari bounced up and down on the spot 'I want to go to the new Dango stand.'_

'_I don't, go by yourself' _

'_Aw, but then I'll look like a billy no mates. You could do with feeding up anyway'_

'_No'_

'_Please'_

'_No means no' She turned to go back down the land. When a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist._

'_Lets go!' his blonde hair whipped around him in the breeze as he ran holding on to her wrist, blinding smile ever present._

* * *

Just like old times.

"just like old times" barley a whisper could be heard.

* * *

Kiyomi: Yay finally finished it! Sorry got writers block half way through, you can probably tell. But anyway, next time Hitomi vs Hidan. This hasn't been beta'd my beta reader isn't online much so I have been able to get in contact. If anyone wants to volunteer they can.

I'm thinking this fic will either be Hitomi x Deidera, Hitomi x Itachi, or maybe Hitomi x Sasori although that is unlikely. But remember it is up to you so vote for who you want in my poll.

Can I just say thank you to all the favourites I had for the last chapter it amazed me how well it went down.

Thank you Emzy2k11, , Hell's Butterflies, Lumi yoshinigama, Marce5500, NarutardKerry, Queen Kasumi of Fire, Warrior of Sangre, animegirl786, dark side's cookies 8D, killerwolfy1, missymoo11. For favouriteing and all of the followers. And the reviewers please login, so I can tell you how great you all are!

Who likes the new cover I spent ages finding the right picture.

Kiyomi signing out.


End file.
